Le pari
by deathkaidda
Summary: Soul, Black*Star et Kid se lance un pari! Perdre leur virginité en même temps que leur partenaire avant 15 jours! Mais le pari va tournait autrement pour Kid! SoulxMaka, B*SxTsubaki et KidxLizxPatty.
1. le pari

**Death Kaidda vous salut ! 1****ère**** fancfic, soyez gentils, j'essayerais d'avancer l'histoire le plus vite possible. Je ne place pas l'histoire dans le manga ni l'anime, car je vais mettre**** pleins**** incohérences, bonne lecture à tous pour ce premier chapitre !**

Le sac de peau d'Asura est très bien fermé, bien ficelé et rien ne peut s'en échapper…Sauf ce qu'on appelle un brin de folie! Un fil lumineux rouge clair qui passe à travers le plus petit trou du sac ! Et il peut faire beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de dégâts!

18h00 : Les élèves de Shibusen sortent des cours sous le soleil couchant, sur une des pelouses de l'école, Kid, Black*Star et Soul attendent leurs partenaires :

- La vache ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont longues ! Cria Soul

- Faut pas trois heures pour aller aux toilettes et revenir ! Cria Black*Star

- Faut croire que si ! Continue Soul

Soul et Black*Star étaient allongés sur l'herbe pendant que Kid était debout, un pied appuyait contre le mur :

- Dites au faite ? C'est bien tôt la cérémonie ! dit Soul

- Quel cérémonie? Demanda Black*Star

- Mais si l'espèce de cérémonie qui lance l'équipe des Spartoì ! Répondu Soul

- Attend t'est sérieux ? cria Black*Star

- Va ravoir des discours chiants ! lui dit Soul

Soul et Black*Star levèrent la tête vers Kid qui ne disait rien :

- Et Kid tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Soul

- Je me demandais si j'avais bien remis le tableau dans l'entrée parfaitement droit ! lui dit Kid pensif

- 'tain, quand est-ce que tu vas te faire soigner ? lui cria Soul

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, Soul et Black*Star profitèrent de la situation pour faire la sieste sur la pelouse; le brin de folie sortie du sac d'Asura, passa à travers le sol est remonta les sous-sols jusqu'à à la deuxième cour où étaient les garçons. Lorsque Kid eu la tête tournait, le brin de folie se divisa en trois afin de paraître plus discret, Kid ne la détecta pas, à l'unisson, les trois brins s'injectèrent dans le corps des garçons par leur bas du ventre.

Ils se crispèrent tous mais seulement quelques secondes puis ils redevinrent normal en oubliant tous ce qui venait de se passer. Soul souri et dit :

- Au faite ? Y a quelqu'un qui a déjà essayait de faire l'amour à une fille ?

- Nan et toi ? demanda Black*Star avec un grand sourire

- Non plus mais…putain qu'est-ce qui j'ai envie maintenant !

- Et toi Kid ? demanda Black*Star

- Jamais, les shinigamis ne couchent pas ! Répondu Kid souriant comme eux

- Ça veut dire que vous restez puceaux toute votre vie ! Cria Black*Star qui se plia de rire

- Pour faire naître un dieu de la mort, il faut un fragment d'âme; de toute façon, j'ai aucun organes génitaux ! dit Kid légèrement frustrait

- Bah à quoi elle sert ta queue à part pour pisser ? demanda Soul

- A rien ! hurla Black*Star en riant encore plus

Kid s'énerva et s'apprêta à frapper l'assassin quand Soul se mit debout et l'arrêta pour leur demandait :

- Et les filles ? A votre avis elles l'ont déjà fait ?

- Pour Tsubaki ? Surement pas ! dit Black*Star

- Liz et Patty ne l'ont jamais fait, elles ne voulaient pas être comme leur mère ! Dit Kid qui lâcha Black*Star par terre.

- Maka non plus ! dit Soul. Eh ? Ça vous dit un pari ?

- Ouais, je suis plus fort dans les paris ! Hurla Black*Star

- Ok ! Quel genre de pari ! Demanda Kid

- C'est quand la cérémonie ? Demanda Soul

- Dans deux semaines ! lui dit Kid

- Eh bien ! On pari celui qui arrive à coucher le premier avec sa partenaire avant le début de la cérémonie ! dit Soul

- Où ses partenaires ! Dit Black*Star à Kid avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ?! cria Kid

- Les deux en même temps ! Comme ça sa respectera ta symétrie ! Ria Soul

Kid croisa les bras en serrant les dents :

- D'accord si c'est symétrique !

- Et les deux perdants ? demanda Black*Star

- Ils devront courir tout nu autour de l'école ! dit Soul

- ça va le faire ah ah ! dit Black*Star en tapant dans le poing avec Soul.

Liz et Patty arrivèrent en première :

- Désolé Kid mais les toilettes étaient toutes fermaient à clés et on a dut en trouver d'autres à l'autre bout de l'école ! dit Liz

- Bon on rentre ? dit Patty en riant

- Ouais, à demain ! dit Kid en partant avec les filles.

- Je le vois déjà en train courir à poil ! Ria Soul

- Moi aussi ! Ria Black*Star

- Eh Soul ! cria Maka de loin

- J'arrive ! cria-t-il. C'est moi qui vais gagner !

- Black*Star ! cria Tsubaki à son tour

- Tu rigole c'est moi qui vais gagner ! dit l'assassin

Et tous rentrèrent mettre leur pari à l'action…ou pas !

**Alors sa vous plait ? Y a pleins d'****incohérences**** mais c'****est pour l'histoire, sinon je suis sûr que vous avez une idée du gagnant**.**^w^ !**

**Death Kaidda**


	2. retournement de situation!

**Allez la suite !**

**°W°**

Kid rentra avec les sœurs au manoir :

- Bon je vais manger j'ai faim. Dit Liz qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Attend j'arrive ! cria Patty qui arriva en courant derrière sa sœur.

Pendant qu'il marchait, le brin de folie faisait son effet sur Kid qui ne se gêna pas de regarder leur derrière puis il se mit à avoir des visions dans sa tête : il était dans son lit complétement nue et en train de faire l'amour avec les sœurs Thompson, à chaque flash il pouvait entendre les gémissements des filles qui ne cessaient de se donner à lui. Kid était plaqué contre la porte d'entrée, la main droite sur le bas du ventre et en train de se crisper pendant que les visions continuaient dans sa tête par milliers. Kid n'attendit pas la prochaine vague et se rua vers l'escalier principal, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre plaçait en plein milieu du manoir (symétriquement donc), y entra et ferma la porte derrière lui en plaquant encore une fois son corps dessus. Il mit cette fois-ci ses deux mains sur son ventre, se crispa encore plus :

- Mais pourquoi j'ai si mal ! dit-il la voix tremblante dans la douleur

Puis il repensa au pari « On pari celui qui arrive à coucher le premier avec sa partenaire avant le début de la cérémonie ! ». Kid finit à genoux par terre :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis un dieu de la mort ! Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose avec les filles ! En plus….Je n'y connais rien !

A l'intérieurs du corps de Kid, l'âme du jeune shinigami se débattait et se mit à rejetait le brin de folie comme une toxine telle du venin :

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari ?! Je vais perdre et ma vie sera fichue quand tout le monde verra mon corps si…..si IMPARFAIT !

Puis Kid cria de douleur un grand coup, son âme rejeta le brin de folie qui sortit du bas du ventre de Kid en s'agrippant bien à la peau, ne voulant pas quitter se corps si parfait pour lui. Lorsqu'il lâcha enfin le corps, le brin se dissipa et Kid, pris dans la douleur, ne put s'apercevoir de la situation et de ce fait ne connut pas la raison de son mal. Kid se figea après ça et tomba sur le sol, la tête en avant, il lui fallut un moment pour décompressait son corps et s'allongeais complétement sur le ventre, il tourna la tête et respira un bout coup :

- Demain, je demande aux garçons d'annuler le pari ! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça!

- *TOC TOC* Kid ça va ? Demanda Liz en cognant à la porte.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermé, la porte buta sur les jambes de Kid, lorsque Liz voulut regarder ce qui bloqua le passage, elle vit Kid à terre sur le ventre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogatif.

- Je ne sais pas ! Dit Kid naturellement en tournant les yeux vers Liz.

- Pardon ? Demanda Liz surpris de sa réponse.

- Je voulais juste voir si mon lit était symétrique à la pièce !

Liz leva les yeux au ciel et dit en partant :

- Va te faire soigner Kid !

Dès qu'elle partit, Kid se releva :

- Bon !...je vais me coucher ! Puis il enleva sa veste en soufflant.

**°W°**

Pendant que Liz repartait vers la cuisine, le brin de folie se reforma et se retourna sur Liz. Il l'a suivie jusqu'à la cuisine, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, le brin se cacha derrière un meuble :

- Il avait quoi Kiddo ? Demanda Patty la bouche pleine.

- Que de la symétrie ! Répondit Liz

- Sa devait être drôle ? dit Patty en riant

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fou ! répond Liz en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Le brin sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers les filles quand sur la route, derrière le dos de Liz, il se tordu dans tous les sens et finit par se séparer en deux brins d'égale longueur. Puis ils continuèrent leur route, l'un monta vers Liz, l'autre vers Patty :

- Les garçons avait l'air préoccupé toute à l'heure tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Liz

- Nan j'ai pas vu ! Y sont bizarre les garçons ! répondit Patty

- T'a raison !

Les brins de folie montèrent vers les filles en s'en roulant autour de la table :

- C'est bizarre les mecs des fois ! Dit Liz

- Hum …répondit Patty

Les brins étaient enfin face à leur bas du ventre sous la table :

- Mais Kid est différent ! Dit Patty souriante vers sa sœur.

- C'est vrai que c'est un autre genre de mec ! dit Liz en mangeant sa tartine.

Les brins se préparaient à bondir :

- Et d'ailleurs je me demande ce…

Les brins de folie bondir et rentrèrent dans le bas du ventre des filles, elles se crispèrent toutes les deux, Liz tomba à genoux par terre tandis que Patty resta sur sa chaise en se tordant le ventre. Puis quelques secondes après elles se redressèrent, Liz se rassit sur la chaise comme si de rien n'était avec sa sœur qui se remit à manger :

- …..Ce qu'il y a dans le pantalon de Death The Kid ? Continu Liz avec un grand sourire comme celui des garçons toute à l'heure.

- Je me demande aussi ! Dit Patty avec un grand sourire.

- ça doit être cool de faire l'amour avec un dieu ! Continu Liz

- Il doit avoir une grande queue dans son pantalon ! Ria Patty qui en bavait déjà.

Liz regarda sa sœur rire :

- T'est pas un peu jeune pour ces choses-là ? demanda Liz en haussa un sourcil.

- Mais eeeuuhhh ! J'aimerais essayer !

- D'accord mais sera avec moi !

Patty grogna en croisant les bras :

- Toute manière, Kid ne couchera pas avec UNE seule fille vue qu'il n'y aura pas de symétrie ! Ajouta Liz

- Donc faut qu'on couche a deux avec lui ? demanda Patty.

- Mais y voudra surement pas, d'ailleurs…..Kid n'est pas très intéressé aux femmes ou à l'amour ! Dit Liz

Patty décroisa les bras et toute en souriant à sœur, dit :

- Dit sis' ?

- Hum ? Répondu Liz en regardant ses ongles et qui tournait la tête à sœur.

- Sa te dit de faire un pari ?

Liz se retourna vers sa sœur :

- Va y propose !

- Celle qui arrive à pousser Kid à couchait avec nous deux !

Liz sourie en même temps que sa sœur, elle lui tendit la main :

- Ok sa marche !

Patty tapa dans la main de sa sœur avec la sienne, la sœur cadette fit son petit rire habituel :

- Celle qui perd devra garder ses chaussures pendant l'acte ! Dit Liz en souriant sadiquement vers sa sœur.

- Ok !

Kid arriva dans la cuisine en chemise blanche et pantoufle :

- je voulais me coucher mais je vais plutôt aller me doucher !

- On peut venir ? Dit Patty

Kid se retourna vers Patty :

- Pardon ?

Kid se sentit gêné et partie en marche arrière vers la salle de bain :

- Bien tenté ! dit Liz

Patty croisa les bras en soufflant :

- T'oubliera pas de laver des bottes avant de coucher ! Ria Liz

Patty tira la langue à sa sœur qui ria de plus belle.

**°W°**

**La suite au prochain chapitre !**

**REMARQUE : j'ai remarqué une chose dans le manga, les sept personnages principaux ont tous une maison (appart pour Maka et Soul ainsi que Black*Star et Tsubaki puis manoir pour Kid et les sœurs Thompson), alors pourquoi les filles prennent leur douche à l'école ?! Death City est pas grand et comme sécher les cours est pas très grave pour certain personnages, y peuvent attendre chez eux pour la prendre ! Après, j'ai vu qu'ils la prennent en rentrant de sport, c'est juste mais bon y peuvent aussi rentrer pour la prendre, je ne sais pas ! Bon pour Maka, vu son appart, à trois avec Blair, la salle de bain est pas toujours libre ! Mais pour Liz et Patty ! Bordel Kid il a un superbe manoir ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que dans la construction il a zappé dans mettre ?!**

**Death Kaidda**


	3. 1er essai et résultats!

**Franchement ! Je prends un de ces plaisirs à faire cette fanfic ! Rien que de m'imaginer la fin ! Kid : Comment ose tu me faire ça ? Patty : moi j'aime bien ^w^ !**

**°W°**

Maka était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner, le brin de folie fessait de l'effet dans le corps de la faux démoniaque. Soul regardait le derrière de Maka en bavant sur la table. Maka se retourna et le regarda en haussant un sourcil :

- ça va Soul ? Demanda-t-elle.

Soul ne répondit pas car il regarda sa poitrine maintenant et s'imaginer déjà sur elle, sa tête entre ses seins :

- Soul ? Cria encore une fois Maka.

Et il arriva ce qu'il devait arrivait à Soul : Il saigna du nez !

- SOUL ! hurla Maka choqué d'une telle réaction de sa part.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ! Cria Soul

Il leva la tête et vit Maka rouge de colère :

- Quoi qu'est ce AH ! Soul hurla dès qu'il vit le saignement de son nez.

- Comment oses-tu ! MAKA CHOP ! cria Maka

Soul se prit un bouquin sur les âmes sur la tête, pendant que sa tête fumait, Maka alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en colère, elle claqua la porte. Soul alla cogner à sa porte :

- Maka, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je dors !

- Mais c'était un accident !

- Vous les garçons vous êtes tous pareil, vous pensez qu'à ça !

- Et vous les filles vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous voulez écouter personne ! cria Soul en colère.

Soul laissa tomber « avec ça, Sa va être dur de gagner le pari » pensa Soul :

- Faut que je demande à Black*Star et Kid de l'annulé ! dit-il

**°W°**

Tsubaki prenait son bain tranquillement Black*Star en profita, il cassa la poignée de porte et entra à l'improviste en criant :

- Yaouh ! Le grand Black*Star va gag… !

Tsubaki lança un shuriken dans la tête de Black*Star où jaillit une petite fontaine de sang :

- BLACK*STAR ! hurla Tsubaki.

Le ninja se releva le doigt appuyant sur la blessure de sa tête, Tsubaki était recouverte de sa serviette seulement et rougie comme une tomate :

- Tsubaki calme toi ! Ouille ma tête ! Dit Black*Star

- Mais pourquoi tu rentres comme ça ? En cassant la poignée ?

- Parce que…

Le brin de folie serpentait comme un fou dans le bas du ventre de Black*Star qui ne put se retenir de regarder Tsubaki de haut en bas à la recherche d'un endroit du corps non caché par la serviette. Il rougie légèrement et son nez se mit à saigner légèrement :

- Black*Star qu'est-ce que t'a ?!

- Tsubaki, ….tu es si…bonne !

- Pardon !

- Belle ! Belle ! Je voulais dire !

Tsubaki rougie encore plus :

- Tu trouves ?

- Ouais !

- Dit Tsubaki ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas…..essayer…

- Quoi ?

- De te tapés un dieu cette nuit ?

Un silence se fit, avant que Tsubaki prenne ses vêtements, bouscula Black*Star qui ne réagit pas et se dirigea vers le canapé en criant :

- Je dors toute seul ce soir !

- Attend ! Cria Black*Star.

Black*Star n'essaya pas de réagir, il alla se coucher. Dans son lit il repensa au pari « C'est mort pour gagner avec Tsubaki, faut que je demande aux garçons de l'annuler » pensa l'assassin avant de s'endormir.

**°W°**

A cause du brin de folie en eux, Soul et Black*Star fessaient des rêves érotiques avec leur partenaire mais comme ils se sentaient perdre, leurs rêves devint cauchemars et ils s'imaginaient totalement nue en train de courir autour d'une école sans fin, une course sous les regards de filles mort de rire de leur anatomie si….si petit !

De son côté, Kid ne fessait pas ce genre de cauchemar ! Enfin, quand sa symétrie ne s'en n'en mêler pas ! Ses cauchemars s'étaient de voir les sœurs Thompson nues ! Il se demandait même si l'asymétrie n'était pas le moins pire face à ce cauchemar ! Nan, le déséquilibre est un véritable cauchemar ! Et ce cauchemar dénudé des filles est une torture !

Enfin, du côté de Liz et Patty, aucune ne cauchemardaient, elles rêvaient du moment où elles se retrouveraient en tête à tête avec leur meister nue pour elles! Ce qui fait que leur matelas s'humidifié légèrement chacun de leur côté !

**°W°**

Le lendemain :

Soul et Maka arrivaient ensemble ou presque, Maka marcha plus lentement que Soul et se retrouva derrière lui qui fut gêné de plus pouvoir lui mater le derrière Maka tenait en plus un gros bouquin au cas où. Ils marchaient s'en s'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Black*Star et Tsubaki, l'assassin ne pouvait regardait son arme sans que celle-ci ne détourne le regard en rougissant. Arrivaient ensemble devant l'entrée de l'école, ils virent le trio, Kid fuyait légèrement les sœurs car il ne pouvait reculer vu que celle-ci en profitèrent pour le serrer dans leurs bras en s'arrêtant net derrière lui. Quand tout le monde fut réunie devant l'entrée, un silence de mort ce fit :

- J'vais aux toilettes ! Cria Soul en partant vers les toilettes.

- Moi aussi ! Cria Kid en le suivant.

- Je les rejoins ! Cria Black*Star en courant vers Kid et Soul.

Les filles les regardèrent partir :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ont ce matin ? Demanda Liz.

- Vos mieux pas le savoir ! Dit Maka qui se rappeler de la scène d'hier soir.

**°W°**

Les Garçons se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes, Kid ferma la porte pendant que Soul et Black*Star reprenaient leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent tous après dans un long silence. Après les évènements de chacun et leurs nuits cauchemardesques, tous n'avez qu'une envie : Stopper le pari ! Mais chacun imaginait que la situation s'était passé autrement chez leur potes, personnes n'avez envie de se faire ridiculiser en public à cause de sa timidité ou parce que leurs instincts masculines leurs avaient causé des problèmes. Donc personnes n'ouvra la bouche et préféra la meilleur solution…..

- Bon ! Comment s'était pour vous ! L'échec total je suppose ? Dit Soul dans un grand sourire

- Tu rigoles ? Je vais surpasser Dieu car je suis le dieu du sexe ! Ria Black*Star. Tsubaki et moi, ce n'est qu'une question de jours voire d'heure ! Et toi Soul ?

- Je peux sentir l'envie de Maka de voire mon corps ! Si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera toute à l'heure avant de manger ou si elle n'est pas assez chaude, je l'a prendrai par derrière demain !

- Bravo on n'est des pros ! Dit Black*Star en tapant dans la main de Soul avec la sienne.

- Et toi Kid ? Demanda Soul. Comment ça avance avec les filles ?

- Ouais comment ça se passe avec ton double-coup ? Demanda Black*Star

- Bah c'est dur de les avoir à deux en mêmes temps symétriquement !

- Vas te faire soigner Kid ! Dit Black*Star

- Mais je passerais la nuit avec elle bientôt ! reprit Kid en transpirant légèrement de son mensonge.

…mentir !

**°W°**

**Un chapitre long, rien que pour votre plaisir ! La suite prochainement !**

**Death Kaidda**


	4. tentatives du week-end

**Je reprends les cours lundi donc la fanfic prendra un peu de retard désolé ! Sinon j'espère que cette histoire de Soul Eater façon American Pie vous plaît ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les grandes vacances approchent et je me déchaînerai en terme de fanfictions! Oui j'ai plein d'idées qui se créer dans ma tête ! Mais revenons aux garçons les plus pervers, peureux et complétement con (c'est cas de le dire), j'ai nommé : Soul, Black*Star et mon préféré Death The Kid ! **

**°W°**

Pendant que les garçons étaient dans les toilettes, les filles allèrent en classe sans eux, Maka se mit à côté de Tsubaki, Liz se mit à côté de Tsubaki, Patty à côté d'elle. Maka posa son livre violement sur la table, Tsubaki fut surpris et Liz sursauta :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Maka ? Demanda Tsubaki

- Rien ! Répondu froidement Maka

Tsubaki perdit le sourire, Maka le remarqua et sourit :

- Désolé Tsubaki, je devrais laissée ma sale humeur chez moi ! Dit Maka

- Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai passé une sale soirée hier ! Dit Tsubaki en souriant à nouveau

- Ah bon ? Demanda Liz en la regardant

Tsubaki rougie :

- J'ai eu une petite mésaventure avec Black*Star ! Dit doucement Tsubaki

- Quel genre de mésaventure ? Interrogea Maka

- Nan nan rien de grave ! Dit Tsubaki en s'agitant nerveusement

- Et toi Maka ? Demanda Liz

- Moi, juste une légère embrouille avec cet idiot de Soul ! Répondu Maka en ouvrant son livre

- Et vous les filles ? Demanda Tsubaki à sa voisine

- Oh nous…commença Liz

- Superbe soirée ! cria Patty qui s'attira l'attention de certains élèves et de Stein qui entra dans la salle de classe

- Eh bien mademoiselle Thompson ! Gardez votre énergie pour le cour de dissection d'aujourd'hui ! Vous ferez un excellent sujet !

Patty rougie ce qui étonna sa grande sœur, en fait, l'idée d'être un sujet au centre de toutes les attentions d'un homme lui inspira la sensation d'être sur le corps de Kid qui « s'occupe » d'elle. Mais elle rit néanmoins ce qui rassura Liz qui ne se doutait pas que la raison de cette sensation était dut au brin de folie dans le ventre de sa sœur :

- Bon nous allons commencer ! Dit Stein. Hum ?! Il regarda la classe. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où sont Soul, Black*Star…et Kid !?

La porte de la classe s'ouvra d'un coup sec :

- Désolé pour le retard ! Dit Black*Star

Il entra avec Soul et Kid derrière lui :

- Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de votre retard ? Demanda Stein

- On était aux toilettes ! Dit Soul

- Allez-vous assoir toute de suite en silence ! Dit Stein en se mettant sur sa chaise et en commençant à tourner sa vice.

Les garçons montèrent les escaliers menant aux sièges, Soul arriva devant Maka mais cette dernière tourna la tête face à lui. Black*Star vit que Tsubaki était entre les filles et Kid n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à côté de Patty :

- Tu peux arrêter de faire la tête ? Hey Maka! Tu m'éc…Argh!

Soul ne put terminer sa phrase car un scalpel passa devant ses yeux et se fixa aux sièges :

- Asseyez-vous rapidement les retardataires ou le prochain coup finira entre vos yeux ! Cria Stein armé d'un seconde scalpel.

Les garçons se mirent, en courant sur les sièges du dessus. Soul et Black*Star ne purent suivre le cour tranquillement car ils ne pouvaient détachés le regard des poitrines de leur partenaire juste en dessous d'eux. Kid essaya de suivre les cours en évitant le regard complice des sœurs Thompson.

**°W° °W° °W°**

J-12 avant la cérémonie du lancement de l'équipe Spartoï.

Pendant le reste de la journée et le week-end qui suivit, le pari n'avança pas : autant Maka qui avait toujours du mal à pardonner Soul malgré les excuses de celui-ci autant Tsubaki n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à Black*Star et fini par prendre ses douches à l'école en compagnie de Maka. Les garçons se voyaient déjà courir tout nue autour de l'école.

Du côté de Kid, ce dernier s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour fuir les sœurs mais elles savent se servir d'un tournevis et en deux nuit avait détruit deux verrous. Lorsque Kid prenait sa douche, Patty s'adonner au voyeurisme mais ne voyait rien vu que Kid avait fini par se laver…..en maillot de bain ! Liz de son côté n'arrêter pas de mettre des sous-vêtements aussi léger et voyant quand elle dormait avec Kid et sa sœur (après avoir cassé la serrure), sans parler du fait que les sœurs ne se gênés pas de se coller à leur meister qui n'osait pas bouger bloqué entre leur seins.

**°W°**

J-11 :

Kid était dans son bureaux en plein travaille pour son père, seul moyen d'évacuer son esprit tous se passer bien jusqu'au moment où Liz entra dans la pièce.

Kid senti sa longueur d'âme qui lui semblait bien agité mais Kid ne serai dire pourquoi, il l'entendit arriver derrière lui. Kid entendait le bruit des talons haut, il était si concentré sur ce son qu'il en n'oublia son travail. Kid le sentit mal et voulut partir tel un courant d'air à côté de Liz mais…..à peine se leva-t-il de sa chaise que Liz le repoussa dessus :

- Nan tu restes là ! Dit-elle d'un ton sensuel

Kid était sur sa chaise en pleine transpiration, les mains agrippant les poignets de la chaise et regardant sa partenaire de haut en bas. Liz était habillée d'une brassière blanche qui modelait bien sa poitrine, d'une mini-jupe noire et d'une paire de botte à talons aiguille. Elle s'appuya sur les poignets de la chaise :

- Tu me trouve comment ? Demanda Liz doucement

- Liz est-ce que tu pourrais…..

- Hum ?

Liz se mit ses genoux sur la chaise et donc à cheval sur Kid, elle tendit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et du coup, Kid se retrouva nez à nez avec sa poitrine à cause du dos de sa chaise, Kid ne pouvais pas reculer sa tête :

- Pourquoi tu stress ? Demanda doucement Liz au-dessus de sa tête

« Ok calme-toi Kid ! Tu ne vas pas stresser pour une paire de mamelons ! » Pensa Kid en se parlant à lui-même. Kid voulait gagner le pari si ce n'est pour éviter de courir nu autour de l'école ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire…..la chose avec Liz ou Patty OU encore moins les deux ! Kid était coincé « Mon père aurait dû me l'enseigné » repensa Kid :

- Oh Kid !

Liz enlaça Kid dans ses bras, ce qui fait que Kid se retrouva, cette fois-ci, complétement collé à ses seins, il se senti encore plus gêné que d'habitude et avait l'impression de perdre toute l'eau de son corps :

- Respire Kid ! se dit Kid à lui-même encore une fois mais à haute voix.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Je suis sûr qu'on passerait une bonne soirée à trois ! Lui dit Liz en lui caressant ses cheveux.

Kid souffla un grand coup et réagi, il bouscula Liz qui resta à genoux sur la chaise. Kid couru vers la porte pendant que Liz le regarda fuir :

- J'ai dit non, je ne ferai pas…avec vous ! cria Kid

Kid s'enferma dans son deuxième bureau (!?) Pendant que Liz se mit à la porte de l'autre bureau, la tête tournait dans sa direction :

- Et merde ! dit-elle pendant que Patty arrivait dans la direction opposée donc derrière à Liz. C'est vraiment dur de le draguer !

- Bah alors sis' ? Dit Patty en rigolant

- Encore et toujours rater ! Répondu Liz

- Tu sais que c'est chiant de dormir avec des bottes ! Rigola Patty

- Oh ça va toi ! Grogna Liz

Mais elle sourit quand même malgré son échec :

- Prépare les outils, je sens qui va cadenasser sa porte ce soir ! Dit Liz à sœur qui se mit à rire.

**°W°**

**Echec, échec et re échec, que ça soit les filles ou les garçons, ils sont plus mauvais les uns que les autres mais les filles avouent leurs échec et le reconnaissent, ELLES ! Alors quel sera la suite des évènements ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! Comme c'est une fanfic KidxLizxPatty les parties SoulxMaka et B*SxTsubaki sont vite fait désolé ! Par pour autant que je les oublie !**

**Hors-sujet : J'ai prévu une autre fanfic qui sera plus courte que celle-ci et que je n'hésiterai pas à posté prochainement ! Ce sera un KidxLizxPatty avec du yuri et des perso que personnes ne connait ! Voilà !**

**Death Kaidda**


	5. Merci père

**Comme tous fans de Soul Eater, je me suis imaginé comment serai le manga s'il était réadapté dans un vrai film, et personnellement, je pense que si les acteurs étaient bien maquillés et qu'ils y auraient de superbes effets spéciaux, je pense que le film ferait peur ! Non pas vous ? Rien que Soul ou Kid, on ferait un bond dès qu'on les verrait à l'écran ! …Mais c'est un rêve qu'il ne se réalisera pas ! Si on peut déjà avoir un film de l'anime ou une suite de la série se serait cool !**

**Mais c'est mon avis et ça n'à rien avoir avec l'histoire donc on y retourne !**

**°W°**

J-11….toujours….

Après l'incident de jeudi, Maka ne parlait plus à Soul, Soul était dans sa chambre en train de réfléchir à comment se faire pardonner :

- C'est pas un mec cool comme moi qui va perdre à pari à cause d'une fille ! Dit Soul. Hum…Faut que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner avant la fin du pari et qui plus est, avant Black*Star et Kid qui ont l'air d'avoir plus de chance que moi !

Pendant que Soul réfléchissait, sa porte de chambre s'ouvra doucement, Soul regarda mais ne vit rien donc il s'en ficha vite et repensa à son problème. Quand tout à coup :

- Hey Soul ! Tu joues avec moi ? Demanda Blair qui sauta sur Soul à cheval sur ses gens

Blair était complétement nu cette fois-ci évidemment, lorsque Soul s'en aperçue (très rapidement), il saigna du nez comme une fontaine de sang et en l'ignorant, son brin de folie s'activa. Il chauffa à bloque et se tortilla dans tous les sens dans le bas du ventre de la faux démoniaque :

- Blair arrête de….. !

Soul était écrasé sous une paire de gros seins et ne pouvais pas sans dégager car la féline lui tenait les deux bras :

- Bah alors Soul, pourquoi tu t'agites ? Demanda Blair sur un ton plein de luxure

« Je ne peux pas coucher avec Blair! Même si je le voulais, cela serai su par Maka et elle ne voudrait put coucher avec moi ! Et je perdrais le pari comme un idiot » pensa Soul. Soul résista tant qu'il le pouvait à ses charmes mais…. le brin de folie se mit en marche et Soul sentit le tissu de son pantalon se levait, Soul compris qu'il avait une érection en ce moment « merde qu'est-ce qui m'arrive » s'affola Soul. Il se leva d'un coup et repoussa Blair, il se roula sur le côté avant que elle ne l'emprisonne à nouveau et tomba à terre. Soul se mit debout la main sur le pantalon entre les jambes et essaya de penser à autres choses :

- Bah alors Soul! Pourquoi tu me résistes encore! Lui dit Blair en le regardant amoureusement

- Arrête Blair ! Cria Soul en appuyant sur son pantalon

Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit Maka rentrer à la maison :

- Merde Maka ! Faut pas qu'elle me voit comme ça !

Soul courut dans l'appart et s'enferma dans les toilettes en attendant la décompression de son pantalon…..Ce qui prit deux heures ! Et fit râler Maka lorsqu'elle voulut aller aux toilettes…..

**°W°°W°°W°**

J- 10

Pour échapper aux sœurs Thompson, Kid s'était « réfugié » dans la Death Room avec son père, il était sûr que Liz et Patty ne le harcèleraient pas en face du Maître Shinigami. Alors que ce dernier parler à voix haute de la cérémonie, Kid repensa au pari. Il se rendait vraiment conte de l'ampleur de la situation, que dirais son père s'il le voyait courir tout nue autour de l'école ?! Mais Kid n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour avouer son échec aux garçons ou leur demander de l'annuler, Kid était vraiment mais vraiment très mal :

- Kid ?

- …..

- Fiston tu m'écoute ? demanda le Maître Shinigami à son fils qui regardait ailleurs

- Oui père ! Désolé, vous disiez ? Répondu Kid qui quitta ses pensés

- Je disais : Qu'est-ce tu vas mettre pour la cérémonie ?

- Ce que je vais mettre, peu importe ! Tant que ma symétrie est respectée !

- Vas te faire soigner, Kid !

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça !

- ….

- Salut tout le monde ! cria Patty qui arriva avec sa sœur

« Au non pas elles ! » pensa Kid qui commençais à transpirait sur place :

- Bonjour les filles ! Cria Maître Shinigami en leurs faisant signe avec sa grosse main blanche

- Hey Kid on te cherchait ! Dit Liz à son meister

- Ah bon ? Demanda Kid en tremblant

- Bah oui pour rentrer ! Répondu Patty en riant

- Ah….. Euh….et bien…

Kid pouvait déjà sentir leur corps se frottait à lui lorsqu'il serait dans son lit, il chercha une excuse pour ne pas rentrer avec elle et pour pouvoir se coucher ailleurs lorsqu'elle dormirait :

- C'est dommage ! Père vient de me donner du travail pour…..

- Bien sûr que non ! Interrompu Shinigami en tapant légèrement le dos de Kid en souriant. Tu peux rentrer de reposer, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment !

Kid resta bouche bée pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Patty et Liz le tirèrent chacune par un bras hors de la Death Room :

- Au faite Kid ! Cria Shinigami

- Ou..oui ! Répondu Kid en essayant de récupérer ses bras, la tête tournée vers son père

- Si tu pourrais arrêter de mettre des cadenas ou de changer la serrure de ta chambre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'enfermes mais tu gaspille des objets à rien, en plus si pour qu'il soit détruit juste après ! Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire au paravent, est-ce que c'est…

- Quoi Père ? Demanda Kid à moitié par terre à cause de cet échec gênant

-…Hormonale ? Répondu Shinigami

- Quoi ! Nan ce n'est pas…..

- Allez, on y va ! Dit tendrement Liz en le tirant plus fort vers la sortie

- Ah ! Ah ! C'est ça la jeunesse ! Ria Maître Shinigami

- Nan nan Père ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Hurla Kid alors qu'il était déjà au milieu du chemin des guillotines.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la Death Room, la porte se referma sur eux et Kid réussi à récupérer ses bras :

- Mais…..mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas… (Il respira un bon coup)….Que je ne voulais pas COUCHER AVEC VOUS ! Hurla Kid

- C'est juste qu'on t'aime bien et qu'on voudrait tester avec toi ! Lui dit Liz en serrant sa sœur avec un bras seulement

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire ! Redit Kid en secouant les bras

- Ooh Kid! Ria Patty. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais qu'on le fasse à trois !

- Surement pas ! Maintenant on rentre ! Et ce soir vous me foutez la p..SBING

Comme il avancer la tête tourner vers les sœurs, Kid ne put voir la porte qu'il se prit en pleine tête et tomba inconscient par terre dans le couloir, Patty rigola :

- Bah ça ne sera pas ce soir ! Sourie Liz qui dut le mettre sur son dos. Allez menteur ! On rentre !

Et les filles sortir de l'école avec un Kid inconscient…

**°W°**

**Si j'étais Kid, je dirai qu'une chose « Merci Père ! » et… « Merci la porte », car Kid va haïr les portes pendant un moment dans ce qui va suivre dans le prochain chapitre…. (Je raccourcie les journées car je suis pressé d'écrire la suite et la fin, tellement j'adore ce que j'écris, Sale vicieuse que je suis ) !)**

**Death Kaïdda**


	6. touche et idées

**Ici Death Kaidda, je n'ai pas pu me connecter sur mon compte, j'ai réussi à m'en faire un autre grâce à l'adresse d'une personne cool ! Voici donc la suite du pari de Soul Eater. Et maintenant, retrouvons nos pervers(es) préférés !**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

J-9

_Le lendemain matin, 8h00_

Kid ouvre les yeux, il voit floue mais il peut distinguer deux silhouettes :

- Kid ? Ça va ? Demanda Liz

- Oh non pas vous ! Cria Kid en voulant se relevé mais il fut arrêté par la main des filles.

- Reste couché Kid ! Lui dit Liz en le bloquant.

Kid s'aperçue qu'il avait une poche de glaçon sur la tête :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en grognant la douleur

- Tu t'es mangé une porte ! Ria Patty

Kid regarda le plafond, puis la pièce :

- On est où ? Demanda Kid

- Bah à la maison ! Répondu Liz interrogeait

- Donc vous encore dans MA chambre et dans MON lit !

- Mais on dort bien avec toi ! Lui dit Patty en appuyant sa tête contre le ventre de Kid.

- Et pis il fallait bien qu'on te surveille cette nuit ! Le petit menteur et peureux qui ne veut pas rentrer avec nous ! Lui dit Liz en appuyant sur sa tête avec son doigt, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de douleur de Kid :

- C'est parce que vous me collez constamment ! Répondu-t-il

- MAIS c'est parce-que tu nous plais ! Continue Liz en s'appuyant à son tour contre son ventre.

Kid souffla, il leva les yeux au plafond et les ferma, encore fatigué. Seulement un moment, il sentit l'une des mains des filles descendre le long de son ventre, puis il sentit la main arrivait au niveau de son caleçon Kid stressa, il voulut bouger mais sa tête lui semblait lourde « je me suis pas loupé on dirait » pensa Kid. Il dut se laissait faire, la main alla dans son caleçon, c'était celle de Liz qui sourit, les yeux fermé sur son ventre Liz s'apprêta à toucher son membre en se léchant les lèvres. Mais Kid se leva d'un coup, donna un coup involontaire dans la tête des sœurs Thompson il passa par-dessus les couvertures, courut à quatre pattes au milieu du lit et finit à terre en se cognant la tête au sol. Les filles le regardèrent au sol en se frottant la tête :

- ça va mon chéri ? Demanda Liz en se moquant de lui

Kid se releva et constata qu'il était en caleçon et chemise blanche ouverte seulement il ne répondit pas et voulut courir vers la sortie, manquant de peu la porte de sa chambre ce qui lui donna une tête de paranoïaque !

- Je hais les portes ! Cria Kid en courant dans le couloir du manoir.

Liz rigola, sa sœur rit aussi et la regarda :

- Dit sis' ? Demanda Patty

- Quoi ? Répondu Liz en se reprenant de son rire incontrôlable.

- Pourquoi Kid il l'a peur de nous ?

- peut-être parce-que il a peur de bander !

Les filles se remirent à rire en se tordant sur le lit de Kid…..

**°W°**

_Shibusen, Salle de classe des EAT, 10h00_

Soul est pensif, il n'écoutait pas le cour :

- Hey Soul? Appela Black*Star

- Hum? Répondit Soul

- J'ai des sous !

- Et alors ? (Soul était couché sur sa table)

- Ce soir on va se faire un resto ?

- Un resto ? (Soul se releva vers lui)

- Un resto pour mecs ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil

C'est alors que Soul eu une idée, pendant que Black*Star indiquait l'heure et l'endroit Soul pensa à Maka « Mais oui, un dîner ! Maka adore la cuisine, si je lui prépare un dîner cool, Maka me pardonnera surement ! » Ses pensées furent interrompu par le poing de Black*Star sur la table :

- Hey tu m'écoute ?! Cria Black*Star dans la salle.

Il reçut un scalpel au-dessus de ses cheveux bleu :

- Black*Star ! Si tu as envie de crier, se sera pendant tes travaux pratiques avec ta partenaire ! Lui dit Stein en tournant sa vis.

- Travaux pratiques ? Redit Black*Star

« Mais oui, Tsubaki sera obligée de travaillait avec moi, donc de m'approcher et de me regarder ! C'est l'occasion de me rattraper sur le pari » Pensa Black*Star en sortant en courant de la salle de classe…

**°W°W°W°W°**

**Moi perso, j'aimerais pas avoir Stein en prof « Si tu parles, je te dissèque » ou quand y a un qui arrive en retard « Hey m'sieur désolé d'être en r..ARGH ! » *Scalpel dans la face* Je ne pense pas qu'on soit aussi doué que nos héros pour pouvoir les éviter ! **

**Soul et B*S ont une idée de rattrapage, vous pensez qu'ils vont réussir ? Vous le serez dans la prochaine partit !**

**Death Kaidda**


	7. Travaux pratiques

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard ! Ici Death Kaidda pour la suite du pari ! En ce moment : Liz et Patty ont beaucoup de mal avec Kid qui lui, ne trouve aucune solution à ses problèmes en revanche, Soul a l'idée d'un dîner romantique pour Maka et B*S a enfin l'occasion de se rapprocher de Tsubaki pendant des travaux pratiques ! Alors, qui y arrivera ?**

**°W°W°W°**

J-8

_Londres…..22h30_

Stein avait donné comme travaux pratiques à Black*Star et Tsubaki de s'occuper d'un démon et de lui ramener son âme. La mission s'effectuait à Londres, près d'un cimetière durant le voyage, Tsubaki n'avait pas adressé une seul fois la parole à Black*Star, ce qui inquiété l'assassin qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils arrivèrent au Highgate cemetry à Londres Black*Star réfléchissait à comment faire pour que Tsubaki passe une nuit avec lui, il compter bien profiter de la mission pour se rapprocher d'elle encore plus et l'avoir dans ses bras avant la fin du pari :

- Black*Star! Hurla Tsubaki

- Hum? AH !

Black*Star ne vit pas le coup de fouet (?!) arrivait en plein milieu de sa figure Black*Star recula d'un coup en mettant les deux mains sur son visage :

- C'était quoi ça ? Cria Black*Star en reprenant ses esprits du choc

Ils regardèrent devant eux, il y avait une femme toute rouge en bikini et talons aiguilles noires ainsi qu'une paire de cornes sur le front devant des cheveux noirs suivie d'une queue en pointe derrière elle :

- Une femme démon ! Dit Tsubaki

- Ah ouais, j'vais me la faire ! Cria Black*Star. Tsubaki!

Tsubaki se transforma en grappin-faucheur, il s'apprêta à se lancer vers elle mais quelque chose le bloqua…Black*Star avait les yeux qui se mirent à fixer sa forte poitrine rouge, et évidemment, le brin de folie s'activa. La femme démon sourit pendant que Black*Star resta devant elle s'en bouger…en saignant légèrement du nez :

- Je t'intéresse mon chéri ?! Dit la femme démon.

- Black*Star tu vas te reprendre ? Cria Tsubaki à son meister complétement ailleurs.

Black*Star était en train de s'imaginait avec Tsubaki en dessous de lui, complétement nu, la tête entre ses seins. Il se mit même à baver sur place Tsubaki avec lui dans son lit, ensemble l'un sur l'autre, touchant ses fesses la faisant jouir, crier, transpirait ! La pénétrant sans cesse, faisant toutes les positons « BLACK*STAR ! »

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Black*Star qui venait de se réveiller.

A cause de son inattention, Black*Star ne vit pas le coup de fouet brûlant cette fois, arrivait en plein milieu de son ventre ce qu'il l'envoya dans le décor avec Tsubaki. Il se cogna contre un mur mais le choc, au lieu d'être douloureux, fut un véritable plaisir, chaque chocs fut un crie de plaisir de Tsubaki dans les pensée de Black*Star qui eut une érection dans le même temps…..

- Black*Star ?!

La femme démon ria et après que Black*Star finit par tomber par terre toute en souriant sans réagir, elle se sauva tel un courant d'air. Tsubaki se retransforma, elle était dégouté et totalement désespérer du cas de son meister elle dut le ramener à Shibusen sur son dos en subissant le saignement de nez de Black*Star…. « Mais à quoi Black*Star repensait encore ?» Pensa Tsubaki.

**°W°W°W°**

J- 7

_Shibusen….couloir 8h00_

Soul venait d'arriver avec sa soirée de demain planifié dans sa tête:

- Il manque put qu'à occuper Maka le temps que je prépare le dîner ! Dit à haute voix Soul

Il vit au loin, arrivait Black*Star, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, tout seul!

- Hey Black*Star ? Cria Soul en courant vers lui.

- Hum ?

- Comment s'était tes travaux pratiques ? T'as réussi quelque chose avec Tsubaki ?

- Bah en fait…

Tsubaki arriva derrière lui en silence et en rougissant :

- Comme sur des roulettes, j'ai cassé la baraque ! Cria Black*Star en ria, le pouce en l'air.

Soul croyais Black*Star avec hésitation vu l'émotion de Tsubaki à son égard. Puis Soul eu une idée :

- Dit Tsubaki ? Tu pourrais occupée Maka demain jusqu'au soir ?

Tsubaki fut surpris :

- Oui bien sûr Soul !

- C'est cool !

Soul partit, Black*Star le regarda « Je me suis ratée pendant la mission sans m'en apercevoir ! Soul à l'air d'avoir une meilleur idée que moi !...hum…j'aimerais bien qui se rate pour ne pas être tout seul à courir à poil ! » Pensa-t-il.

Le reste de la journée, Tsubaki n'adressa aucun mot à son meister après que celui-ci eu le mot de déception de Stein…

**°W°W°W°W°W**

**Je tiens à dire une chose : Si C'est Pour Critiquer ma fanfic Et bien ne lisait pas et ne mettez pas de commentaires inutiles ! Merci !**

**Sinon pour notre pari….Encore un mémorable échec pour Black*Star, quand sera-t-il pour Soul ? Vous le saurez dans la prochaine partit ! J'ai disputais les 15 jours sur les jours de la semaine depuis le début, du coup, la soirée de Soul sera un vendredi soir. Je réserve le week-end pour Kid, Liz et Patty !**

**Death Kaidda**


	8. Dîner romantique, Alerte découverte!

**Salut à tous ! Ici Death Kaidda, nous sommes à la moitié du pari le plus infaisable qui existe…. Black*Star n'a pas réussi donc Soul se lance à son tour dans un dîner romantique pour Mak….**

**Kid : Je crains le pire !**

**D.K : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! -_-'**

**°W°W°W°W°**

J-6

_Appart de Soul et Maka…...20h00_

Soul courait dans l'appart en remettant sa cravate il avait demandé à Blair de lui laisser la soirée, elle a acceptée avec une certaine déception. Pendant ce temps, Tsubaki avait occupé Maka comme Soul lui avait demandé.

Soul venait de terminer le dîner : il s'était battu pour ne rien rater et pour impressionner Maka. Soul se la jouait romantique pour une fois, chose difficile pour lui qui préférait rester cool. Il s'était même bien habillé et avait prévue de la musique simple que de jazz mais pas ennuyeuse :

- Tous est cool ! Dit Soul en regardant la table du salon.

La porte s'ouvre :

- J'suis rentrée ! Dit froidement Maka.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, Maka fut étonné que toute été si calme chez elle. En tournant la tête, elle vit une faible lueur venant du salon, elle se dirigea vers elle et lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce :

- Oh Soul ! S'étonna Maka en voyant Soul bien habillé et une table garnie avec bougie.

- Assis toi Maka ! Je t'ai préparé un repas rien que pour toi ! Lui dit Soul en lui enlevant son manteau.

- Soul.…C'est …. Bégaya-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise

Soul lui apporta le repas sur un plateau, Maka le regarda la servir devant elle :

- Soul je…..

- Madame est servie !

Soul voulut s'assoir à son tour, il était si occupé pas Maka qui manqua la chaise est tomba par terre. Maka le regarda et rie, Soul se remit sur la chaise rapidement :

- Au faite Soul ?

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir ignoré ses derniers jours !

-Je m'excuse aussi, je l'avais un peu cherché !

Ils rirent tous les deux :

- Tsubaki m'a raconté un truc sur Black*Star ! Dit Maka

- Hum ? Quoi donc ? Demanda Soul

- L'autre jour, il est entrait par effraction dans la salle de bain pendant que Tsubaki se lavait !

Soul cracha dans son assiette ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche vu l'effet que sa lui faisait, Maka continua :

- Et pendant leurs travaux pratiques, Black*Star s'est fait battre par une femme-démon en sous-vêtements et Tsubaki…

Soul put d'un coup son verre d'eau et le reposa assez violement sur la table en soufflant :

- …Tsubaki a dut le ramener sur son dos alors qu'il était inconscient et qu'il saigné du nez !

- Alors ça ! C'est bien Black*Star! Cria Soul étonnait

Il eut un gros blanc, Soul se remit à manger rapidement :

- Du coup, elle pense que Black*Star lui mijote un truc en rapport avec elle ! Continua Maka

- Quoi ? Cria Soul

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Soul ? Demanda Maka

- Euh…non non rien ! Dit-il en regardant ailleurs l'air de rien

Maka se douta que Soul avait quelque chose à voir avec le comportement de Black*Star, elle eut l'idée de le tester. Elle fit tomber de la sauce sur sa chemise sur son sein droit :

- Oh zut ! Je me suis tâché ! Dit bêtement Maka

- Attend je vais t'aider ! Lui dit Soul en venant à elle

Il prit sa serviette et commença à frotter sa chemise mais…..lorsqu'il la nettoya, il s'aperçue que son regard était juste au-dessus de sa poitrine ! C'est le feu vert pour le brin de folie de Soul qui s'active et fait frissonné Soul qui s'arrêta presque, il eut un flash de lui en train de « prendre » Maka sur la table.

Maka s'en aperçue et s'énerva sur place s'en que Soul ne la voit. Tout à coup, Soul mit sa main à son nez qui se mit à saigner :

- Et merde ! Cria Soul

- Un problème Soul ? Lui demanda Maka en ravalant sa colère

- Oui ! Non ! J'y vais !

Soul se releva et courut s'enfermé dans la salle de bain cette fois; il se regarda dans le miroir et enleva sa main pour voir le sang coulai en abondance de son nez :

- Et merde ! Cria-t-il

« Maintenant, Maka et Tsubaki se doute de quelque chose! » Il réfléchit un court moment, la main sur le front «Black*Star m'a donc menti, il n'arrive à rien avec Tsubaki ! ». Il entendit derrière la porte des assiettes balançaient dans l'évier, se cassant en même temps. « Maka est énervée ! Et elle me pardonnera plus du tout ! C'est pas cool tout ça ! » Pensa Soul en s'arrachant la cravate.

_Quelques heures plus tôt….appart de Tsubaki et Black*Star…_

- Non ! Black*Star a vraiment fait ça ? Demanda Maka choqué de la révélation de Tsubaki

- Oui! Répondu Tsubaki

- Soul, lui, à saigner du nez devant moi comme il le fait avec Blair et l'autre jour, il s'est enfermé pendant plus de deux heures aux toilettes ! Continue Maka

- Les garçons sont bizarre depuis une semaine, tu ne trouves pas Maka ? Tu crois qu'il pense à faire…. ? S'interrogea Tsubaki

- Si ! Mais pour savoir si Soul pense vraiment à ça, je vais le testé ! Dit Maka

Elle regarda la pendule de l'appart :

- Il va être 20h00, je devrais rentrer ! A lundi Tsubaki ! Dit Maka en ouvrant la porte d'entrée

- A lundi Maka! Répondu Tsuabki

Maka partit, Tsuabaki s'assit sur le canapé sans se douter que Black*Star était derrière le mur de la pièce et avait toute entendu « Soul est un putain de menteur, il se rate avec Maka ! Il me le payera chère lundi » Pensa Black*Star…

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W**

**(Voix de commentateur de catch) : « Et c'est un échec pour Soul Eater ! »**

**Reprenons nous….Soul et Black*Star viennent de se rendre compte des mensonges de l'autre tandis que Maka et Tsubaki se doute d'un plan mijoté par les garçons. Cet épisode c'est déroulé un vendredi donc nous sommes en week-end donc…Pendant deux jours, vous allez pouvoir vous régalez de scènes avec Kid, Liz et Patty ! Chouette n'est-ce pas ? A la prochaine !**

**Death Kaidda**


	9. La technique de la salle de bain

**Salut à tous, ici Death Kaidda !**** Désolé pour le retard, v****oici un chapitre sur ceux qui sont censé****s**** être les personnages principaux de la fanfic …**

**Patty : Moi !Xd**

**Liz : Moi aussi ! =)**

**Kid : Et…moi ?! -_-'**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

J-5

_Manoir du Pendu…..10h00_

Kid était dans son bain en train de repensait à son foutu pari ! Il était assis dans l'eau (en maillot de bain…) et avait les deux mains sur le visage. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suis sûr que Soul et Black*Star n'ont aucun mal, eux ! » Pensa Kid.

Kid était si occupé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Patty derrière la porte, un genou à terre, en train d'enlever les vices de la poignée de porte, la langue sur le côté de la bouche. Elle tourna le tournevis et enleva doucement une vis de la porte puis elle s'attaqua à celle du haut mais elle tourna un coup en trop et la vis tomba par terre :

- Oh Zut ! Dit haut et fort Patty.

Ceci alerta Kid qui sortit sa tête de ses mains, il regarda devant lui pendant que Patty mis ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Elle se leva toute doucement alors que Kid venait de sentir son âme Patty prit son élan…. :

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Dit Kid à haute voix.

Et Patty fit tombée la porte avec son pied et lorsque Kid l'a vit, il recula dans sa baignoire:

- Patty qu'est-ce que tu fiches là! Cria Kid.

- Je viens prendre mon bain avec toi! Dit-elle toute souriante.

- C'est HORS de question! Lui cria-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Patty appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord de la baignoire et regarda dans l'eau pour voir ce qui se cachait entre les jambes de Kid. Kid mit toute de suite ses mains entre ses jambes juste au moment au Patty vit qu'il portait son maillot de bain et eut un sourire de déception:

- Bon bah je vais me déshabiller! Dit Patty en commençant à enlever son t-shirt rouge.

- Non Patty sort d'ici ! Lui cria Kid.

Kid voulut attraper une serviette ou son peignoir mais Patty les envoya à l'autre bout de la salle de bain, sous les yeux de Kid qui, en voyant la serviette et le peignoir chiffonnaient par terre, se senti terriblement mal de cette asymétrie. Patty fit tomber sa culotte rose à terre, Kid était sous le choc, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte :

- PATTY! Hurla Kid.

- Bah quoi? J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant ! Dit Patty en riant et s'asseyant dans la baignoire.

- Sort de là ! Sort de là ! Sort de làààà ! Hurla Kid en essayant de reculer dans la baignoire.

- Chut ! Lui dit Patty en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Patty se mit à cheval sur Kid, elle se colla complétement à lui et tendit ses bras de chaque côtés jusqu'à être en face de lui, Patty ria alors que Kid se sentait affreusement gênait :

- Patty…..

- Dit Kid ? Demanda Patty en baissant les yeux vers son maillot de bain. Tu ne voudrais pas l'enlever pour qu'on puisse jouer ?

Patty commença à tirer sur le maillot de Kid….

- NON ! Cria Kid aux oreilles de la petite Thompson.

Elle le lâcha au moment même où sa sœur arriva devant la salle de bain :

- Mais pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? Demanda Liz en se tenant dans l'antre de la salle de bain.

Patty se tourna vers sa sœur :

- Il veut pas enlever son maillot de bain !

- Bah j'vais t'aider à le laver ! Dit Liz en commençant à enlever sa ceinture.

- Quoi ?! Non non ! J'ai dit NON ! Cria Kid.

Liz finit nue comme sa sœur, face à un Kid sous le choc qui voudrais bien se sauver, là maintenant ! Pendant que Patty se réinstalla dans la baignoire, Liz se mit derrière Kid :

- Liz qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?! Demanda Kid en fermant les yeux sur ce qui se passer devant lui.

- Ta baignoire n'est pas grande Kid, alors j'vais m'assoir sur le bord ! Lui répondit Liz en s'attachant les cheveux.

- Derrière moi toute nue ! Cria le shinigami.

- Tu t'es pas lavé les cheveux ! Dit Patty en jouant avec son canard en caoutchouc rose.

- Je….j'allais le faire si tu n'étais pas rentré en cassant la porte ! Dit Kid en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

C'est alors que Kid sentie quelque chose lui poussais le dos, c'était Liz qui aller pour s'assoir sur le rebord :

- Kid tu peux te pousser s'il te plait ? Demanda Liz.

- Surement pas ! Râla Kid.

Liz sourit en voyant Kid se protéger les cheveux, ce qu'il lui donna une idée :

- Dit Kid ? Si tu protèges tes cheveux, ça veut dire que tu protèges l'asymétrie de tes bandes ?

- QUOI ?! Répondu-t-il en enlevant ses mains de sa tête.

Liz en profita et passa sa jambe sur son bras et lorsque Kid le vit, elle avait mis sa deuxième jambe sur son deuxième bras et était complétement assise sur le rebord de la baignoire :

- LIZ ! Hurla Kid complétement bloqué.

- T'arrête de crier Kid ! Dit Liz en attrapant la bouteille de shampoing.

- Ouais arrête de paniquer ! Dit Patty qui bloquait les jambes de Kid.

Pendant que Kid constata qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, Liz commença à lui laver les cheveux sous les grognements de son meister. La mousse envahissais la baignoire sous les rires d'amusement de Patty qui en voyant Kid bloqué par sa sœur, voulut profitée de la situation, elle voulut ré enlever le maillot de bain de Kid :

- Patty arrête ! Cria Kid à son arme.

- Mais c'est juste pour …s'amuser ! Dit Patty en tirant sur le maillot de bain noir.

- Patty arrête de l'embêter ! Dit Liz à sa sœur qui cessa son action gênante.

Patty laissa néanmoins sa main sur son torse, elle s'allongea même sur lui au même moment ou Liz lui rinça les cheveux ce qui éclaboussa Kid et Patty. Patty et Liz rirent en même temps :

- J'aime bien quand on passe du temps ensemble à trois, pas toi Kid ? Demanda Liz en passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Kid.

A voir l'attention des filles sur lui, Kid rougit légèrement, ce qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivait auparavant Patty le remarqua :

- Hey Kid ?! Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Ria-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Dit Kid en commençant à s'affoler sous les jambes de Liz.

Liz regarda ses joues en se penchant sur lui :

- C'est vrai t'a les joues un peu rouge ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Euh…..

D'un coup, Kid réussit à enlever ses bras coincés sous les jambes de Liz, qui tomba en arrière au passage et poussa sans violence Patty pour se ruer hors de la baignoire. Il attrapa ses vêtements et sa serviette puis couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Liz se releva et mit son peignoir :

- Zut on y était presque ! Râla Patty en tapant dans l'eau

Liz s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et s'appuya, bras croisés, dessus face à sœur :

- T'inquiète on ressayera demain ! Sourit Liz

Patty sourit aussi :

- Sinon le coup de la salle de bain ! Bien pensé ! Continua-t-elle

Les filles retenteront leur chance demain…

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**Ah! Que la salle de bain est un vrai danger ! Ou…je pense que ce sont les sœurs Thompson le vrai danger ! XD**

**Non franchement, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas mieux pour Kid, à vous de voir si celui-ci vous à plus ! Pour ceux qui ont devinés, je me suis bien inspiré de l'image représentant Kid, Liz et Patty dans une baignoire qu'on trouve sur internet et que les fans comme moi, aime !**

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai mes examens à réviser ! J'essayerais d'écrire le prochain rapidement !**

**DeathKaidda **


	10. Mission Caleçon

**Salut à tous ! Ici Death Kaidda, c'est bientôt la fin du pari ! D'un côté, on a Soul et Black*Star qui viennent de savoir, à cause des soupçons de Maka et de Tsubaki causaient par leurs tentatives d'approches, qu'ils sont plus mauvais autant que l'autre et qu'ils se sont mentis l'autre jour dans les toilettes et de l'autre, on a Kid qui, n'ayant plus sont brin de folie, n'est plus enjoué du pari et se retrouve sans le savoir dans le Pari des sœurs Thompson qui elles, ne se doute pas du Pari des garçons ! (J'espère que vous avez encore du souffle après avoir lu ce petit résumé de la situation !^^) En gros, c'est un beau bordel ! Mais le plus drôle, c'est que la cause vient d'un brin de folie ! Ou plutôt de quatre brins de folie ! **

**« Il suffit d'un grain de sable pour tout perturber ! »**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

J-5

Après l'événement de la salle de bain, Kid avait passé le reste de la journée dans sa chambre en se demandant comment il avait pu rougir de la situation, et en espérant qu'aucune des deux sœurs ne viennent « l'embêter » à moitié voire complètement nue !

Ces dernières avaient réfléchit durant la journée à comment passer à l'acte avec Kid sans le savoir, leurs brins de folie commençaient à s'exciter en elles. Les filles se crispaient souvent mais oubliaient à chaque fois.

J-4

_Manoir du Pendu….8h00_

Kid n'avait pas mis son réveil, Liz et Patty vinrent alors le réveiller en même temps en pyjama. Les filles montèrent sur son lit et allèrent vers Kid à quatre pattes, elles se mirent chacune d'un côté Liz et Patty se penchèrent sur lui :

- Kid ? Dit doucement Liz.

Elles se couchèrent sur son torse :

- Hey Kid? Redit Liz.

- Kiddo! Dit Patty plus fort.

Liz perdit un peu patience :

- Hey tu te réveilles ? Dit Liz en lui donnant une pichenette sur le côté droit de son front.

- Aille ! Dit Kid en se réveillant.

Il voulut mettre sa main sur là où ça lui faisait mal mais son bras était bloqué par le corps de Liz :

- Liz ! Râla Kid.

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle.

- MAINTENANT, j'ai une douleur asymétrique ! Continue Kid en ouvrant les yeux.

- VA te faire soigner Kid ! Dirent en même temps les sœurs Thompson.

- Oh ça va ! Kid réussi à débloquer ses bras et se frotta les yeux. Il est quelle heure ?

- 8h00 ! Dit Patty en regardant le réveil et s'aperçue qu'il était maintenant 8h05. Euh….bah non en fait il est 8h05…

- QUOI ?! Cria Kid en regardant son réveil.

- Patty ! Grogna Liz à sa sœur.

- Désolé ! S'excusa la cadette.

- Et au faite ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore sur mon lit ! Cria Kid.

- On venait te réveiller ! Répondit Liz.

- A une heure aussi…aussi asymétrique ! Paniqua Kid.

- Dit Kid ? Interrompu Liz.

- Quoi ?! Répondu Violement Kid.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense de ta symétrie ? Dit Liz en se mettant à cheval sur le corps de Kid.

- Oh non ! Mais…..qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire encore ? Paniqua Kid en voyant Patty déborder son lit.

- Ta symétrie Kid….. (Liz caressa le torse de Kid)….. Je m'en branle com-plé-te-ment ! Termina Liz en le griffant avec ses ongles.

Kid se débattu mais il se trouve que le brin de folie rendait Liz plus forte que Kid. Et elle réussit à lui prendre ses bras et à les bloquer au-dessus de la tête de Kid. Kid ne pouvait pas bouger :

- Liz ! Liz lâche-moi ! Cria Kid en se débattant.

- vas-y Patty ? Cria Liz à sa sœur.

- Quoi ? Attent…attendez ! Paniqua Kid.

Patty passa sous les draps et attrapa les jambes de Kid, elle aussi arriva à maitriser ses jambes et à les bloquer. Patty appuya ses jambes contre celles de Kid. Puis elle commença à lui enlever son caleçon rapidement :

- Non Patty ! Arrête ! Hurla Kid.

Kid réussi à se débattre assez fort pour réussir à éjecter Liz, mais il ne pouvait sortir du lit parce qu'il s'aperçue qu'il n'avait plus son caleçon! Patty tomba du lit avec le caleçon de Kid dans ses mains en riant :

- Ouais je l'ai eu ! Rigola Patty couchait au sol.

- Bien joué Patty ! Dit Liz en rejoignant sa sœur à terre.

Kid mis la couverture sur lui, ne laissant que sa tête dépassé pendant que Liz et Patty s'étaient mise debout à la porte en tenant toujours son caleçon :

- C'est pas drôle rendez le moi ! Cria Kid.

- C'est pas drôle non plus si on te le rend ! Répondit Liz.

- C'est un ordre de votre meister, rendez le moi ! Redit Kid.

- Viens le chercher alors ! Lui dit Patty en balançant son caleçon dans sa main.

Kid était bloqué dans son lit sous ses couvertures :

- Non je ne bougerais pas ! Dit-il en resserrant ses couvertures.

- De toutes manières Kid, il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour ! Dit Liz en tirant un peu sur les couvertures pour le taquiner.

Rien qu'à l'idée de voir Kid à moitié nu (il porte encore sa chemise blanche), les brins de folie s'activèrent et l'envie de voir Kid sans ses vêtement transforma leur fantasme en besoin pressant. Les sœurs Thompson se léchèrent les lèvres ensemble sous les yeux de Kid qui sentie une mauvaise chose arrivée sur lui :

- Les filles ?! S'interrogea Kid les regardant.

Tout d'un coup, Liz et Patty sautèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à tirer sur les couvertures à deux en même temps :

- Non Liz Patty ! Hurla Kid en se défendant.

- Aller Kid ! Lui dit Liz en le plaquant sur le lit.

Kid était maintenant sur le dos, ses bras bloquaient par Liz, au-dessus de lui et Patty était à cheval sur lui, avec toujours ses couvertures sur lui :

- S'il te plaît ! Lui dit Patty avec ses yeux d'enfants qui voulait absolument quelque chose.

Tous étaient calmés, Kid sentit ses joues devenir plus chaudes et lorsque les filles le virent, elles se penchèrent sur lui en même temps. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se rencontrer à trois…..

- KID ! Hurla une ombre dans le miroir situait dans la chambre de Kid.

Tous se tournèrent vers le miroir :

- Père ? Dit Kid en regardant le Maître Shinigami.

- Je vous dérange pas j'espère ! Continua Shinigami choqué de ce qu'il voyait.

Kid se redressa d'un coup avec les filles :

- Au lieu de jouer, tu devrais faire le travail que je t'avais demandé ! Dit Maître Shinigami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais je ne jouais pas Père ! S'innocenta Kid.

Il profita d'ailleurs de l'intervention de son père pour arracher son caleçon des mains de Patty :

- Je mis met toute de suite Père ! Termina Kid.

- Très bien Kid ! Amuse-toi….euh …..Travail bien ! Dit Maître Shinigami en quittant Kid avec la scène en souvenir.

Un silence se fit dans la chambre avant que Kid ne crie aux filles :

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me laisser tranquille ?

- ça va on y va ! Répondu Liz en partant du lit vers la porte avec Patty derrière elle.

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans le seuil de la porte de chambre et se tournèrent vers lui :

- N'empêche qu'on finira par t'avoir ! Termina Liz.

- DEHORS ! Cria Kid.

Les filles partirent en rigolant pendant que Kid souffla un bon coup :

- Foutu pari !

Puis Kid passa sa mains sur ses joues encore chaude….

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**Super week-end pour Kid! ****(Rire sadique) La prochaine fois, confrontation entre les garçons ! Plus que trois jours avant le jour J et toujours aucune relation avec Soul et Black*Star quand à Kid, c'est…lui qui veut pas d****e relation….et donc reste bloqué ! **

**J'espère que ma fanfic vous plaît toujours, j'ai plein d'idées pour les prochaines la suite du pari arrivera dans une semaine ! Soyez patient^^**

**Death Kaidda**


	11. Troisième round et j'écoute aux portes

**Salut à tous ! Ici Death Kaidda qui vient de terminer ses examens et qui est chaud pour terminer Le Pari et commencer d'autres fanfics ! Mais pour l'heure, voici la suite, bonne lecture ! XD**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

J- 3

_Shibusen….10h00…_

Black*Star attendait avec impatience que Soul se ramène à l'école pour lui dire deux mots sur ses mensonges dans les toilettes l'autre jour. Il attendait derrière les casiers près des toilettes et il ne se doutait pas que Soul, qui arrivait du bout de couloir, avait la même motivation que ce dernier.

Soul arriva, lorsqu'il fut surpris par Black*Star qui le pris par sa veste et entra dans les toilettes Black*Star lâcha Soul qui cria :

- Black*Star mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il y a que tu m'as raconté des conneries ! Répondit l'assassin.

- Hein ?!

- Ah oui elle avait envie de toi ! Que tu allais la prendre par derrière ! Ouais j'y crois tu te rate complé…

- Et toi alors, le dieu du sexe ? Ah ! Le dieu de la Bêtise ouais !

- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu l'as su ?

- C'est Tsubaki qui l'a raconté à Maka et qui me l'a dit vendredi soir ! T'es entré par effraction dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se lavait ! Et toi ?

- C'est Maka qui l'a racontée à Tsubaki et qui…...Oh puis merde! J'ai écouté leur conversation ! Et t'as saigné du nez devant Maka !

- Et alors ? Moi c'est devant Maka pas devant une femme-démon en bikini !

- Ouais bah c'est devant quelqu'un ! Pas enfermé pendant plus de deux heures dans les toilettes !

- C'était à cause de Blair ! Grrrr tu m'emmerdes Black*Star !

- Toi aussi Soul Eater ! Grrrrrrrr !

Les garçons furent comme çà pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent et rirent ensemble :

- AHAHAHAHAH! Ria Black*Star.

- On vraiment nul n'est-ce pas! Dit Soul en claquant sa main dans celle de son ami.

- Ouais on se prend la tête à cause des filles !

- Non mais sans blague, l'autre jour j'ai failli avoir Maka, c'est parce qu'elle m'a vu réagir à tes conneries sinon ma soirée se passait bien !

- Et moi c'est à cause de…de…je sais pas en fait! Réfléchie Black*Star.

- Et sinon le pari ? On l'arrête ? Demanda Soul.

- Vaut mieux parce-que….

Au même moment, Kid entra dans les toilettes, l'air préoccupé :

- Kid ça va ? Demanda Soul.

- Oui pourquoi ? Dit Kid en se mettant de l'eau sur son visage.

Soul et Black*Star se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Kid :

- Dit au faite Kid ? Demanda Soul.

- Hum ? Réagit Kid en s'essuyant les mains.

Soul et Black*Star sourirent en même temps :

- T'en est où avec les filles ? Dit Black*Star.

Kid se tourna vers eux, en repensant à son week-end avec les filles :

- Bah disons que les filles m'ont poussé à le faire ! Répondit Kid avec de mauvais souvenirs.

- Quoi t'as couché avec ? Demanda Soul la bouche grande ouverte.

- Oui….non…euh enfin….je dois y aller ! Dit Kid en partant.

Il laissa derrière lui un véritable silence de mort car sa réponse (quoi que bafoué et incorrecte de sa part) avait laissé Soul et Black*Star sous le choc :

- Il a l'a vraiment fait ? Se demanda Black*Star.

- Bien sûr que non! …Enfin j'pense ! Répondit Soul. Donc le pari…

- On le relance ! Dit Black*Star.

- Quoi ?!

- Et cette fois, le grand Black*Star ne se laissera pas faire!(Il monta sur les lavabos !) Ce n'est pas le fils à papa qui me battra ! Cette fois-ci le pari c'est du sérieux ! Le troisième round ! Le grand gagnant, ce sera moi et moi seul !

- …..

- Jeudi c'est la cérémonie, le premier qui aura sa partenaire gagnera ! Termina Black*Star le doigt levé.

- Ok ça marche ! Dit Soul en bavant.

Soul et Black*Star sortir des toilettes en riant. Mais aucun n'avait aperçue en sortant que quelqu'un les avait entendus parler du pari et comptés bien en profiter…

**°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen….salle des EAT…..18h00_

Toute la journée, Soul et Black*Star avaient fait les idiots sous le regard de Maka et de Tsubaki qui se rendaient bien compte que quelque chose n'allaient pas chez eux, enfin….différents de l'habitude !

Soul, Black*Star attendait dehors pendant que Maka et Tsubaki discutaient encore à l'intérieur :

- Alors Maka ? Ta soirée avec Soul vendredi soir ? Demanda Tsubaki.

Maka claqua d'un coup son livre sur la table et fit peur à Tsubaki :

- Très bien ! Soul est vraiment doué pour les soirées ! Dit Maka sur un ton ironique.

- Ah….ah bon ?! Hésita Tsubaki.

Voyant Tsubaki un peu confus, Maka lui sourit :

- Et sinon Black*Star ? Demanda Maka.

Tsubaki sourit :

- Il semble s'être calmé !

- Mais n'empêche, Black*Star et Soul sont vraiment étrange ces derniers temps ! S'interrogea Maka.

- Tu penses à quelque chose Maka ? Demanda Tsubaki.

- Je ne sais pas, tu penses que les garçons « jouent » avec nous ?

- ça ne m'étonnerais pas de Black*Star ! Sourit Tsubaki.

- Tsubaki ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu laisserais Black*Star….

- Non non non Maka ! Dit Tsubaki en secouant ses bras toute en rougissant légèrement.

Maka fut quelque peu désespérée de la réaction de Tsubaki. Après ça, les filles sortirent de la classe alors qu'une certaine personne avait écouté leur conversation et elle aussi avait pour but de s'en servir…..

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**Mais qui a bien put écouter la conversation de Soul et Black*Star ainsi que celle de Maka et Tsubaki ? Est-ce que Soul et Black*Star vont y arriver à la fin ?! Qui gagnera ce foutue pari à la con ? Vous le saurez dans la prochaine partie !**

**Hors-sujet : Dans le chapitre 4, j'avais annoncé une histoire, elle sera créée plus tard au milieu d'autres fanfics prévus ! Ensuite, si ce n'est pas pendant le pari ce sera après, je publierais un one-shot KidxStein donc yaoi classé M ! Bonne vacances à tous !**

**Death Kaidda**


	12. J'vais gagné !

**Salut à tous ! Ici Death Kaidda ! Je suis en forme pour continuer ce foutu pari à la con qui cause plein de bordel ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, plus que deux jours avant le jour J ! C'est parti ! **

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

J-2

_Appart de Soul et Maka…..19h20_

Soul était dans sa chambre en train de repenser au discours de Black*Star, lui aussi voulait gagner ! « C'est pas un mec cool comme moi qui va perdre un pari débile » Pensa Soul qui profita de l'éloignement de Blair pour passer à l'action avec Maka.

Pendant que Maka était dans le salon en train de lire, Soul sortit de sa chambre et se précipita dans le salon. Maka vit Soul arrivait et :

- Maka écoute….

- MAKA CHOP !

Et pendant que la tête de Soul fumait :

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend en ce moment Soul Eater ?

- Maka ! Dit-il en se frottant la tête. Il y a rien du tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu cherches à tout prix qu'on soit ensemble ? Râla Maka armait de son livre.

- Hein ? C'est n'importe quoi ! S'innocenta Soul.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu saignes du nez sans arrêt devant ma poitrine ! Hurla Maka.

- Bah….. « Merde c'est pas cool çà ! Vite ! Faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de finir à poil dehors ! » Pensa Soul en s'affolant plus. Maka….écoute il faut que je dise un truc important !

- Ah bon quoi ? Demanda Maka.

Soul avait trouvé le moyen de réussir son coup, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!

- Tu sais ça fait plusieurs années qu'on se connaît et tu sais….à force de te traîner avec toi, de vivre avec toi ou qu'on se batte ensemble !

- Soul ça va ? S'interrogea Maka.

- Maka….je…je… (Soul se préparait psychologiquement à ce qu'il allait dire)...JE T'AIME ! Cria Soul.

- Soul ! Maka n'imaginait une tel réaction de sa part !

- Maintenant tu sais Maka ! *PUTAIN COMMENT J'AI PUT DIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?!* Pensa Soul aux limites de hurler dans l'appartement.

- Et donc quand tu saignais du nez ?

- Un mec cool comme moi n'arrive pas retenir ses émotions ! Répondit Soul.

- Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ? Rougit Maka.

- Oui je t'aime Maka ! Continua Soul qui sourit en ayant réussi son coup.

- Bah Soul écoute je …EUOUAH !

Maka fut entraînée dans le canapé avec Soul qui laissa, sans le savoir, le contrôle de son corps au brin de folie. Maka se retrouva allongée sur le dos, Soul à quatre pattes sur elle :

- Soul qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Maka.

- Maka j'ai envie de toi ! Dit Soul qui ne contrôler plus les mouvements de sa bouche, le brin de folie parlé pour lui !

Il ne contrôlait même put les mouvements de son corps, sa main souleva la robe de Maka qui était déjà rouge comme une tomate. Son sexe entra en érection et se colla à celui de Maka qui devenu plus humide :

- So..Soul….

Au-dessus de sa poitrine, Soul saigna du nez si abondamment que Maka reçut un flot de sang sur sa poitrine :

- Soul arrête je n'ai pas envie ! Commença à crier Maka.

Soul mis une main à son nez rouge de sang et une n'autre tira sur sa culotte quand :

- MAKA CHOP ! Hurla Maka.

Soul reçu le livre, en plus violement, sur la tête puis Maka le repoussa et s'enleva du canapé. Soul se releva et reprit le contrôle de son corps :

- Maka attend ! Cria Soul en rattrapant Maka par l'épaule.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Soul !

Mais quand Maka commença à partir, Soul se jeta genoux à terre :

- MAKA ! Je t'en supplie, couche avec moi ! J'ai parié pour la troisième fois avec Black*Star que j'arriverais à coucher avec toi avant la cérémonie ou sinon je devrais courir à poil autour de l'école !

Un silence de mort se fit pendant quelques secondes avant que….. :

- Soul…Tu n'es qu'un sale PERVERT !

Maka envoya d'un puissant coup de pied Soul part la fenêtre de l'appartement. Par la suite, Soul dut dormir au Chupa Cabras car Maka avait fermé la porte et refusé de laisser entrer Soul. Soul s'endormie, le nez ensanglanté, dans le champagne et la poitrine de Blair qui le consolé….

**°W°W°W°**

J- 2

_Appart de Black*Star et Tsubaki…plus tôt…..18h00…_

Plus que jamais motivé, Black*Star était chaud bouillant pour sa troisième tentative avec Tsubaki qui elle, rougissait de plus en plus à sa vue. Elle se tenait à genoux près de la table basse du salon après avoir fermée la fenêtre. Son meister arriva dans le salon après une bonne série d'abdos. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon avec son habituel démarche enjoué, Tsubaki rougit légèrement à la vue de son meister qui voyait là son occasion de gagner :

- Oh! Black*Star! Dit Tsubaki d'une voix douce.

- Tsubaki, il faut qu'on parle ! Dit Black*Star en s'agenouillant également.

- Tu voudrais qu'on parle de quoi ! Rougit un peu plus Tsubaki.

- Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup intéressé ces temps-ci !

- Oui je me doute avec tous ce qu'on a vécus ensemble ! Sourit Tsubaki.

- Et alors le dieu que je suis, mérite une nuit avec celle qu'il a envie ! Termina-t-il avec le sourire.

Tsubaki devenu rouge comme une tomate et compris l'insistance de son meister :

- Ecoute Black*Star…..je suis sûr qu'entre nous deux ça ne marchera pas! Dit Tsuabki en paniquant légèrement.

- Tu rigoles (Black*Star monta sur la table basse en effrayant involontairement son arme), un dieu comme moi ne connais pas les défaites sentimentales alors toi et moi ça marchera plus que bien !

- Sen...sentimentale ?! Reprit Tsubaki en tremblant légèrement.

- Allez Tsuabki, lâche-toi ! Cria Black*Star en tombant de la table basse.

Il atterrit à quatre pattes sur Tsubaki, l'assassin eut le même tour que Soul son brin de folie s'activa dès qu'un de ses yeux se retrouva face à sa ravissante poitrine et il perdit le contrôle de ses mouvements. Une de ses mains alla se mettre sur un de seins à son contact, son nez saigna et son pantalon réagit :

- Bla…Black….Star ! Trembla la bouche de Tsubaki à cause de l'excitation montante.

Black*Star souleva le bas de Tsubaki en regardant dans le même temps son pantalon gonflé entre ses jambes. Ses mouvements étaient incontrôlables mais Black*Star s'en fichait complétement puisqu'il était sur le point de réussir et gagner le pari qu'il avait fait avec Soul et Kid « J'vais gagner ! J'vais gagner ! Je suis vraiment un dieu ! » Pensa Black*Star :

- Je….je vais….gagner !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Black*Star ! Demanda Tsubaki.

Black*Star ne voulait pas dire ça mais toutes ses pensées était réellement dite à cause du brin de folie qui parlait pour lui :

- Je vais ga…gagner ! Redit-il.

- Gagner quoi ? Demanda toujours Tsubaki.

- Mais…..humff…..

Black*Star lutta tant qu'il put pour fermer sa bouche et empêchait de parler mais c'était plus fort que lui. Contre un brin de folie, Black*Star ne peut lutter car même si il sait se battre brillamment, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler. Il bloqua ses lèvres mais elle réagissait quand même :

- Le gagnant ce sera moi…..

- Gagnant de quoi ? Paniqua Tsubaki.

- DU PARI ! Hurla Black*Star dans l'appartement avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Cria Tsubaki à sa grande surprise.

Un silence se fit avant que Tsubaki ne lui dise tristement :

- Alors vous jouez vraiment avec moi et Maka ?!

- Euh…..non ! Répondit rapidement Black*Star.

- Black*Star ….

- Bah….

Puis Black*Star eut une idée :

- Mais dit Tsubaki ? Tu voudrais pas m'aider à gagner ?

- Euh…..

Black*Star se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais au moment où Tsubaki pouvait sentir son souffle chaud toucher ses lèvres :

- Non Black*Star ! Dit-elle en se reculant d'un coup de sous son meister.

- Mais Tsubaki…AIH !

Tsubaki venait de lancer un shuriken dans le front de Black*Star pour après s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Black*Star, dégoutait encore une fois de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, passer sa soirée à faire des abdos…..

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**Soul et Black*Star: QUOI?!**

**Oui, désolé si vous vous attendiez à quelque chose et désolé si les personnages sont un peu OCC. Mais plus qu'une journée et le jour J sera enfin là ! Le prochain chapitre sera surement très court et arrivera rapidement !**

**REMARQUE : J'aime bien faire des remarques ! Cette fois, je me suis demandé : Si Shinigami peut regarder partout avec son miroir, est-ce que ça lui arrive de regarder dans les douches des filles ? Ou ce n'est pas un pervers et c'est moi qui est l'esprit tordue ! XD**

**1.213 VUES déjà ! **

**Death Kaidda**


	13. Celles qui écoutaient aux portes

**Salut à tous ici Death Kaidda ! Oui j'ai dit que ce chapitre sera court et il le sera ! Mais j'avais dit qu'il serait édité rapidement et je ne le fait pas ! MAIS ce chapitre vous dit qu'il reste un jour avant le jour J ! Qui de Soul, Kid et Black*Star courra tout nu autour de l'école ? Je pense que tout le monde connait déjà les deux perdant mais autant aller jusqu'au bout ! C'est partit pour le chapitre 13 (oui TREEEEIIIIIIIIIZE ! (faut toujours faire la remarque…..))**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

J- 1

_Manoir Du Pendu…..11h08_

Kid lisait un livre sur l'architecture égyptienne afin d'évacuer son esprit, car oui, il restait un jour à Kid car la cérémonie était demain ! Le jeune shinigami n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des relations sexuels avec une des sœurs et encore moins avec les deux !

- Mais pourquoi je me suis lançait dans un tel pari ?! Qu'est-ce que j'avais pour avoir envie de coucher avec les filles ?! Grogna Kid en serrant son livre.

Kid remit proprement son livre dans un calme absolue puis après un court silence où Kid ne fit rien :

- AAAHHHH ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Hurla-t-il en s'écroulant à quatre pattes par terre en tapant du poing :

- Je ne veux pas le faire ! Je ne veux pas le faire ! Mais…..Je ne veux pas perdre non plus !

Kid arrêta de frapper le sol mais resta à terre « Je ne dois pas voir Soul et Black*Star ! Je dois m'exiler ! Je veux mourriiiiiiiiirrr ! » Pensa-t-il.

Kid pleura en tapant encore plus à terre lorsque Liz et Patty arrivèrent enfin :

- Euh Kid ? Interpella Liz en voyant l'état de son meister qui ne les avaient pas encore vus.

- Kid ! Cria Patty mais son meister ne répondit toujours pas.

Liz perdit encore une fois patience :

- KIIIIIIIIDDDD !

- QUOI ?! Répondit-il en relevant la tête.

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que Kid ne s'aperçoivent de la présence des sœurs :

- Liz ! Patty ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?! Demanda Kid en se relevant complétement.

Patty partit en crise de rire total :

- On n'a loupait le début de ta crise ! Répondit Liz en levant les yeux aux ciels. Pourquoi tu te lamentais cette fois ?

- Je pensais à quelque chose ! Répondit-il.

- Tu pensais à ton pari ! Ria Patty.

- Hein quoi comment !? Paniqua Kid en attendant le mot « pari » de la bouche de Patty.

- Oui on est courant de ton pari avec Soul et Black*Star ! Répondit Liz avec un grand sourire.

« C'est impossible ! Comment elles ont pu être au courant de ça ? » Se demanda Kid.

- Comment l'avez-vous su ? Demanda Kid sous le choc.

- J'ai écouté Soul et Black*Star pendant qu'ils étaient aux toilettes et toi avec ! Répondit Patty.

- Tu les as espionnés ? L'interrogea Kid

- Oui et moi j'ai écouté une discussion à propos d'eux de Maka et Tsubaki en classe ! Rajouta Liz.

- Quoi ?! Cria Kid. Et….et….ils…

- S'ils ont réussis ? Demanda Liz avec un sourire en coin.

- Ils ont réussie ! Hurla Kid.

- Non ils ont….Hum….Liz arrêta sa phrase dès qu'elle vu Kid à quatre pattes à terre (encore une fois).

- Non non et non ! Je veux mourir ! Je ne peux put vivre ! aaaahhhh ! Cria-t-il en tapant du poing.

- Mais Kiddo….essaya Patty qui finit par s'écroulait à terre en riant de par sa crise.

Kid continua jusqu'à ce que Liz perde patience, elle saisit Kid par la veste :

- Tu vas arrêter oui ! Soul et Black*Star n'arrête pas de se faire avoir ! Et Maka et Tsubaki pense qu'ils jouent avec qu'elles ! Mais personne n'à coucher avec personne ! Hurla-t-elle.

Kid réfléchie pendant un moment et dit avec une voix d'enfant :

- Alors….on est encore à ex æquo ?!

- OUI ! Dirent en même temps Liz et Patty.

Kid se reprit et se releva (encore une fois…) il tourna le dos aux sœurs :

- Alors tous vas bien ! Dit-il avant que les filles se penchent de chaque côté de sa tête :

- Mais tu pourrais ne plus être ex æquo avec eux ! Lui chuchota Liz à son oreille.

- Quoi ?! Dit-il surpris.

- Ouais Kid ! On devrait le faire ! Continua Patty en rigolant.

Rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser leurs brins de folie commencèrent déjà à chauffer dans leur corps mais au moment où elles voulurent l'enlacer, Kid s'écarta un grand coup :

- Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise ! Je ne veux PAS coucher avec vous ! Cria Kid.

- Alors tu perdras ! Lui dit Liz dans un sourire provocateur.

- C'est hors de question ! On verra demain avec les garçons ! Si personne n'a réussi ! Il n'y aura pas de pari ni de gage ! Dit Kid sur un ton plus sérieux.

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Liz et Patty se regardèrent :

- On verra demain ! Dit Liz en souriant comme une sadique.

Patty rigola juste après...

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**J'ai essayé de garder l'humour et je ferai de même pour le prochain chapitre qui lui, sera plus long et mettra plus de temps à arriver ! Prochain chapitre, le jour J !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre et de me lire depuis le début, je vous remercie des commentaires et dès la fin de cette fanfic, je m'attaquerais sur d'autres ! A savoir que cette fanfic se terminera en synchro avec le manga Soul Eater, ne pleurons pas et continuons à faire des histoires dessus pour faire râler les personnages ! *rit comme une sadique***

**Death Kaidda**


	14. Jour J

**SALUT ! Ici Death Kaidda qui écrit ce chapitre avec de l'orage ! Jour J ! Jour J ! Enfin la fin de ce foutu pari ! Soulagement ? Peut-être pas…: Malgré leurs efforts répétés, Soul et Black*Star n'ont pas réussi à coucher avec Maka et Tsubaki qui, dans leur dernière tentative, ont été mise au courant du pari ! Il en de même pour Liz et Patty qui malgré leur pièges sexuels n'ont toujours pas réussi à pousser Kid à coucher avec elles autant que ce dernier se voit déjà tout nu autour de l'école ! Mais les filles ont écoutées aux portes et Kid sait maintenant que les garçons sont aussi mauvais que lui et espère échapper au pari le jour J ! Questions : Quand découvrirons-t-ils que la raison de leurs envies viennent d'un brin de folie ? Et : Est-ce qu'il aura une scène de sexe complète dans ce chapitre ?! *bave sur son clavier* Réponse toute de suite dans ce très long chapitre !**

**°W°W°W°W°**

J- 0

_Shibusen….couloir…11h50_

Maka était partit en avant dans la salle de la cérémonie pour fuir Soul le plus loin possible, ce dernier attendait Black*Star qui avait était fui par Tsubaki également. Soul, habillait de sa veste blanche, se perdait dans ses pensées « Merde ! Comment un mec cool comme moi a-t-il put perdre, je vais me retrouver à poil ! ».

Black*Star arriva vers Soul dans son débardeur blanc dégouté de la veille ils se mirent face à face. Il eut un silence pendant un moment, chacun se demander s'il allait dire la vérité ou mentir à nouveau :

- Salut ! Dit Soul en premier.

- Salut ! Continua Black*Star.

- Alors…..ça s'est passé comment avec Tsubaki ? Demanda Soul.

- Toi d'abord avec Maka ! Insista Black*Star.

- Eh bien…

- J'ai pas réussie ! Disent-ils en même temps.

Il eut un silence pendant un moment :

- NAN sérieux toi aussi ! Cria Black*Star.

- Toi aussi ! On était sur le point de le faire quand je sais pas…..j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps !

- Et ça me la fait aussi ! Et du coup Tsubaki a été au courant du pari !

- Pareil avec Maka ! Elle m'a mis dehors !

- AAHH on n'a perdu tous les deux ! Cria Black*Star.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !

Soul réfléchie un moment :

- Attend un peu Black*Star ! Interpella Soul.

- Quoi ?

- On oublie Kid ! Qui nous dit qu'il l'a fait ! Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui dans les toilettes !

- Ouais !

- Et si on triché un peu ? Dit Soul en bavant.

- Ouais, le dieu que je suis n'aura que la victoire ! Cria Black*Star.

Au même moment, Kid arriva du bout du couloir, Soul et Black*Star firent semblant de ne pas le voir et continuèrent de parler à voix haute ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et…:

- Alors ça c'est cool ! Cria Soul. On se les est fait en même temps !

- Je suis vraiment le meilleur ! Le dieu du sexe j't'avais dit ! Cria à son tour Black*Star.

Kid entendit et ralentit face aux garçons :

- Hey Kid ! Interpella fièrement l'assassin.

Kid s'arrêta, il s'approcha d'eux en sentant son gage arrivait…

**°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen…salle de la cérémonie…..au même moment_

Liz et Patty allèrent vers Maka et Tsubaki, les sœurs se doutèrent de quelque chose lorsqu'elles virent Maka sur les nerfs et Tsubaki rouge comme une tomate :

- Salut tout le monde ! Dit tranquillement Liz.

- Oh bonjours les filles ! Dit doucement Tsuabki.

- Salut ! Dit Maka d'un ton sec.

Liz sourit :

- Ça va Maka ? Demanda Liz.

- Ouais ! Râla-t-elle.

- Et toi Tsubaki ? Demanda Patty en souriant.

- Euh…ouais ! Rougie Tsubaki.

Liz regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit ni Soul et Black*Star :

- Vous êtes tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle.

- OUI ! S'énerva Maka. Je ne reste pas avec un pervers !

- Bin disons que….Oh ! Hésita Tsubaki affreusement gênée.

- Alors il s'est rien passé ? Continua Liz.

- Euh….non ! Bégaya Tsubaki.

- Mais c'est sûr sûr ?! Insista Patty.

- OUI ! Cria Maka.

Liz et Patty se regardèrent dans les yeux, Liz sourit encore plus et Patty se mit à rire puis les sœurs partirent en courant :

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Tsubaki.

- Gagner un pari ! Leur cria Liz.

Les filles coururent hors de la salle, sous le regard surpris de Maka et Tsubaki :

- Attend ! Comment elles sont au courant ?! Cria Maka sous le choc.

**°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen…..retour au premier couloir….11h53_

Soul et Black*Star regardèrent Kid avec un vilain sourire sadique, Kid transpirait comme un dingue et se douter pas une seule seconde qu'il était roulé dans la farine une fois de plus :

- Alors Kid ? Demanda Soul en bavant d'avance du gage du perdant.

- Eh bien….

- Tu ne l'as pas fait ! Commença à rire Black*Star.

- C'est-à-dire que…. « Oh c'est pas vrai » pensa Kid.

- Donc il va falloir te mettre à poil ! Continua Soul.

- Surement pas ! Se défendu Kid.

- T'as peur de voir ton anatomie ? Plaisanta Black*Star.

Kid serra ses poches et recula pendant que Soul et Black*Star s'approchèrent de lui en visant le pantalon en premier :

- Allez Kid c'est le pari ! Ria Black*Star.

Ils s'étaient sur le poing de lui sauter dessus quand Liz et Patty arrivèrent du bout du couloir en marchant rapidement :

- Eh Kid ! Interpella Liz.

- Les filles ?

Pour une fois, depuis le début du pari, Kid était soulagé de les voir :

- On te cherché ! Rigola Patty.

- Attendez les filles… Essaya d'arrêté Black*Star.

Mais Liz et Patty prirent chacun un des bras de Kid et le tirèrent hors du groupe. Pendant que Soul et Black*Star restèrent bouge bée. Liz et Patty emmenèrent Kid dans un autre couloir mais elles s'arrêtèrent en réfléchissant à un endroit où ils seraient tranquilles.

Kid s'appuya contre le mur :

- AAAHHH ! Je ne suis qu'un déchet ! Se plaignait-il.

- Au lieu de te plaindre Kid, tu connaîtrais un lieu où on serait tranquille ? Demanda Liz.

- SSSSIIIIIII ! Dit Kid sur son ton de lamentation.

- On te suit ! Ria Patty en le tirant avec sa sœur du mur.

**°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen…..Devant la porte de la salle de cérémonie…..11h55_

L'humeur des filles avait changé, ces dernières se demandaient comment Liz et Patty avait pu être mise au courant du pari :

- Et si…et si Kid en faisait partit ? Se demanda Maka.

- Tu crois Maka ? Mais pourtant les filles…

- Quoi les filles ? Interrompu Black*Star qui arriva enfin avec Soul.

- Dit donc les deux andouilles ? Vote pari ! Grogna Maka.

- Eh bien quoi ? Demanda Soul à bout de nerf.

- Est-ce que Kid en faisait partit ? Continua Maka.

Soul et Black*Star se regardèrent en haussant un sourcil, pourquoi posait-t-elle cette question ?

- Bah…oui ! Répondit Black*Star en commençant à transpirer.

- Pourquoi ?! Il y a un truc ?! Questionna Soul en paniquant lui aussi.

Et là, Soul et Black*Star comprirent pourquoi Liz et Patty avait emmené Kid loin d'eux :

- Au faite c'était quoi le gage du perdant ? Demanda Maka sur un ton ironique….

**°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen…..Salle « Angle Mort »…..12h00_

Kid, Liz et Patty se retrouvèrent devant une porte que Kid ouvra grâce à ses pouvoirs de shinigami, ils entrèrent dans la salle et fermèrent la porte derrière eux pendant que Kid s'écroula à terre (encore et toujours…..) :

- J'ai perdue ! J'ai perdue ! Ils l'ont fait ! Cria Kid.

Liz et Patty, légèrement à bout, sautèrent au sol pour réconfortèrent leur meister comme elles ont l'habitude de faire :

- Kid Kid ! Lui cria Patty en lui tirant un de ses bras pour qu'il se relève.

- Kid ! Maka et Tsubaki n'ont pas couchés avec Soul ou Black*Star ! Rassura Liz une fois de plus.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils me l'ont dit ! Ils l'ont fait en même temps ! Insista Kid.

- Réfléchie Kid, comment auraient-ils pu le faire alors que les filles viennent de nous dirent le contraire ! Maka et Tsubaki ne nous mentiraient quand même pas ! Continua Liz qui voulait faire taire les lamentations de son meister.

- Mais alors….Soul et Black*Star m'ont mentit pour gagner ?! Commença à grogner Kid.

- Donc t'as pas perdue ! Lui dit Patty avec un grand sourire.

- Ils me le payeront ! Dit Kid très en colère à présent.

Il se releva et voulut sortir de la salle mais Liz le prit par le col et le tira vers elle. Puis avec l'aide de sa sœur, le plaqua contre le mur de manière à ce que Kid se retrouva dos au mur avec de chaque côté de ses épaules, une des sœurs Thompson. Liz était à sa droite et Patty à sa gauche, elles s'appuyaient sur ses épaules, les mains plaquées sur son torse afin de s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas, en plus du brin de folie qu'ils leurs donnaient toujours de la force :

- Les filles ? Interrogea Kid qui se doutait sans surprise que les filles allaient refaire une nouvelle tentative.

- Mais avant de leur faire payer leurs mensonges de perdants…. Dit Liz en tournant son doigt sur son torse.

- ….Faudrait gagné ! Termina Patty en caressant le bas de son ventre.

- Bon les filles j'ai dit…..

- On où Kid au faite ? Lui coupa Liz.

- Dans la salle « Angle Mort » ! C'est un des rares endroits au monde que mon père ne peut pas observer depuis le miroir de la Death Room ! Répondit Kid.

- C'est super ça ! On peut le faire ici alors ! Dit Patty très excité.

- Patty non ! Râla une fois de plus Kid.

- S'te plaît ! Insista Patty avec ses yeux d'enfant.

- NON ! Cria Kid.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Liz lâcha Kid car elle vit dans la pièce sans fenêtre, un vieux matelas deux personnes (Quelle coïncidence !). Elle le tira vers le milieu de la pièce, sous les yeux de Kid qui aurait bien voulut fuir mais…..quelle chose le retenait. Patty le tira sur le matelas, le meister s'écroula sur un tas moelleux avec Liz et Patty sur lui. Patty enleva son chapeau et regarda sa sœur :

- Au faite sis' ? Qui gagne notre pari ? Demanda Patty.

- Quoi ?! Quel pari ?! S'inquiéta Kid qui n'aimais plus du tout le mot « PARI ».

- Eh bien….j'dirais nous deux donc…..

Liz et Patty enlevèrent ensemble, et seulement avec leurs pieds, leurs chaussures ce qui surpris Kid mais ne préféra pas comprendre. Le frottement des jambes nues des filles ainsi que de se retrouver nez à nez avec elles firent chauffer ses joues encore une fois (c'est fou les répétitions qu'il y a dans ce chapitre ?!) :

- On dirait que tu rougis Kid ! Lui fit remarquer Liz.

- C'est trop drôle ! Ria Patty en caressant une des joues de son meister qui rougit encore plus, tout en respirant plus rapidement.

Liz lui enleva doucement sa veste blanche pendant que Patty lui déboutonna sa chemise doucement. Kid leva son doigt pour dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien dès que les filles passèrent un de leurs bras de l'autre côté de son corps, donc Kid était réellement bloqué par une croix de bras qui montré l'envie des filles. Lorsque les filles se penchèrent pour l'embrasser, Kid ferma les yeux comme s'il avait peur de voir quelque chose….mais quoi ?

En le voyant, Liz et Patty sourirent Liz lui caressa les cheveux comme pour le rassurer et le mettre à l'aise :

- Kid, tu n'as pas avoir honte de tes sentiments ! Lui dit Liz.

Puis tranquillement, Liz et Patty s'approchèrent de ses lèvres à deux en même temps, elles posèrent leurs mains de chaque côté de sa tête ainsi que sur son torse trempé de sueur. Enfin, les sœurs Thompson embrassèrent leurs meister ensemble, en même temps. Kid sentit deux baisers sur lui, il relâcha son corps et ouvrit un œil dès qu'il ne sentit plus leurs lèvres :

- C'est tout ?! Dit-il.

- Quoi « c'est tout » ?! Lui dit Liz avant qu'elle ne le frappe derrière la tête.

- Ail ! Je m'attendais à pire ! Répondit Kid.

Liz et Patty se regardèrent en souriant puis elles se relevèrent de façon à être mis à genou :

- Tu vas voir si c'est tout ! Patty ! Dit Liz un peu énervé.

Leurs brins de folie étaient sur le point de se déchaîné enfin…

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**Oui je sais vous attendiez à une scène que vous baviez déjà en début de chapitre ! Oui je n'ai répondu à aucune des deux questions mais je le ferais dans le prochain chapitre, sinon tout vous mettre d'un coup n'aurais pas respecté mes tailles de chapitres et j'aime faire durer le plaisir ! (Et aussi emmerder le monde XD !**

**Je me grouille de tout terminer ! Mais je ne voudrais pas bâcler la fin donc soyez patient, soyez sûr qu'il y aura la scène que vous attendez au prochain chapitre ! **

**Death Kaidda**


	15. Chaleur à trois

**Salut à tous ! Ici Death Kaidda ! Allez ! Voici la suite que vous baviez déjà XD! Je ferais sans doute un chapitre conclusion ! Désolé si l'humour y est moins présent.**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

J- J

_Shibusen…..Salle « Angle Mort »….12h00_

Les brins de folie de Liz et Patty s'activèrent enfin et bizarrement, les filles n'avaient aucun problèmes, elles contrôlèrent leurs moindres faits et gestes :

- Tu vas voir si c'est tout ! Patty ! S'exclama Liz un peu énervé.

Les filles se mirent à genoux et enlevèrent en même temps leur chemise blanche en les passant par-dessus la tête Kid voulut leur dire d'arrêter mais au moment où il voulut dire quelque chose, les filles décrochèrent leur soutien-gorge de satin. Kid regarda leurs magnifiques poitrines :

- A….attendez ! Je vous ai déjà dit que vos seins n'étaient pas symétriques ! Bégaya Kid.

- Chut Kid ! Ordonna Liz en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son meister.

- Ouais tais-toi ! Appuya Patty.

Kid souffla dans la main de Liz et bougea ses jambes de manière très nerveuse :

- Détend-toi Kid ! Lui dit doucement Liz.

Les filles prirent chacune une des mains de Kid et les mirent sur chacun de leurs seins, Kid avait donc une main sur un des seins de Liz et une autre sur un de Patty, « Quel déséquilibre ! » Pensa-t-il en touchant deux seins d'une grosseur différente. Il voulut retirer ses mains mais comme les filles les tenaient, Kid massa, involontairement, leur poitrine ce qui provoqua un gémissement de leur part. Les filles bougèrent ses mains dans tous les sens sur leurs poitrines en respirant plus forts à chaque fois Kid se sentit affreusement gêné, c'est pourquoi, Liz et Patty lui tirèrent ses bras pour le mettre assit et le prendre dans leurs bras. Les sœurs prirent bien soin de coller leurs poitrines au corps de leur meister après l'avoir totalement mis torse nu.

Elles se frottèrent à lui avec la plus infinie tendresse, et au fur et à mesure de leurs mouvements elles sentirent leurs seins glisser plus facilement sur le corps de leur meister. Kid transpirait à n'en plus finir, en plus d'avoir le visage rouge. Un moment Kid se crispa, il se mit à serrer à deux mains son pantalon juste t'en dessous de la ceinture, entre ses jambes. Il se mit à appuyer également en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

- Un problème Kid ?! Interrogea Liz avec un sourire narquois.

- Eh bien… Hésita Kid.

Comment un sinigami tel que lui pouvait-il savoir ce qu'est une érection ? Kid sentit son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon qu'il vit se transformer en tente tellement son corps en avait envie. Mais il avait beau appuyer, il resta aussi dur que quand il avait commencé à appuyer :

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il énervé qu'une telle chose lui arrive.

- Détend toi Kid….. Lui murmura tendrement Liz.

Elle poussa la main de son meister et toucha l'endroit appuyé, Liz caressa la bosse du pantalon avec des mouvements en rond puis elle arriva à prendre un bout du membre et le tourna dans ses doigts. Kid lança un faible gémissement involontaire de sa part, Kid mit ses mains sur sa bouche comme si il avait honte de lui-même sous un fou rire de Patty :

- T'as l'air d'être super excité Kid ! Ria la jeune Thompson.

Liz sourit et saisie une des bretelles de son pantalon et Patty en saisie une autre, elles tirèrent sur ses bretelles jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tendus :

- Donc on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Dit Liz en lâchant la bretelle qu'elle tenait en même temps que sa sœur.

- Aïe ! S'écria un Kid en sueur.

Liz et Patty renversèrent Kid sur le matelas et, plus qu'agités par leurs brins de folie, elles tirèrent comme des folles sur le pantalon de leur meister. « Mais pourquoi réagissent-t-elles ainsi envers moi ? Les filles ne m'ont jamais demandé de coucher avec elles ! ».

Kid était plongé dans ses pensées. « Liz et Patty ? Coucher avec moi ? En même temps ?! Ce n'est pas leur genre ni le mien ! »

Pendant qu'il était en caleçon, Kid ne sentit même pas que les filles lui léchaient et mordaient son torse ce dernier réfléchissait à ce qu'il l'avait amené à cette situation incontrôlable « Les shinigamis ne sont pas attirée par le sexe alors pourquoi ? »

Avec ses ongles, Liz griffa le corps de son meister mais celui-ci avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire « Ah foutu pari !» Pensa Kid. Liz et Patty frissonnèrent lorsqu'elles saisirent son caleçon :

- On va enfin savoir…..ce qu'il a…..dans le pantalon de Death The Kid ! Babultia Liz avec un peu de mal à cause du brin de folie dans son corps.

Kid sortit de ses pensées et regarda les filles qui se crispaient devant lui. Kid s'assit et voulut leur demander ce qu'elles avaient mais Liz et Patty le renvoyèrent au sol d'un coup sec, aussi en sueur :

- Nan tu restes au sol ! Ordonna une Liz énervé à cause du brin de folie.

- Ouais tu bouges pas OK ?! Rajouta Patty dans un mélange de rire et d'énervement, comme une petite fille très agitée.

- Ok ok ok ! Rassura Kid en leurs faisant signe de se calmer.

Il retourna dans ses pensées mais en fut très vite ressortit lorsque les filles furent frappées par un véritable « coup de folie » et tirèrent sur son caleçon !

Kid sentit le tissu glissé sur ses cuisses, son corps frissonna et il frissonna encore plus lorsqu'il atteignit ses chevilles puis enfin enlevé de son corps. Liz et Patty se léchèrent les lèvres pendant qu'un Kid nue levait les yeux au ciel.

Liz et Patty virent enfin comme deux petites vicieuses ce qu'elles attendaient depuis deux semaines déjà elles bavèrent en même temps sur le membre gonflé de sang chaud, sans savoir comme Soul et Black*Star que leurs puissantes envies, était provoquées par un « simple » brin de folie.

Liz essaya de maîtriser ses pulsions érotiques et caressa seulement la chair sensible, Patty ne se contrôla pas et saisie directement le doux membre d'un coup sec, ce qui créa un faible gémissement au fond de la gorge du jeune shinigami. Patty fit un mouvement vertical avec sa main, tout en s'exerçant avec quelques pressions sur la chair sensible la respiration de Kid s'accéléra sous le regard sensuel de Liz admirant la grandeur du membre et sa grosseur.

Liz et Patty baignaient dans leurs féminités et ne purent résister plus longtemps avant d'enlever le reste de leurs vêtements et de se mettre nue devant leur victi...euh leur meister. Kid regarda leur sexe,...pour voir que leurs épilations étaient différentes ! Liz n'avait rien, son sexe était nue et sûrement doux au touché, Patty était plus rasé en ticket de métro :

- Oh non... Hésita lentement Kid.

- Un problème Kid ? Questionna Liz d'une voix sensuelle.

- Votre épilation n'est même pas symétrique ! Quel horreur ! Cria-t-il les mains sur la tête.

- Kid ! S'énerva Liz qui par acte de vengeance serra la verge de son meister.

Liz provoqua l'éjaculation de Kid alors en plein crie; les filles léchèrent la substance blanchâtre comme un délicieux liquide gustative. Evidemment, les filles léchèrent autour du membre et en firent le tour, Kid voulut se retenir de gémir et de crier l'asymétrie de leur langue, une plus longue que l'autre :

- Maintenant on va enfin pouvoir rigoler ! Bava Patty.

- Oui maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les préliminaires ! Ajouta Liz.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Dit doucement Kid.

Liz se plaça derrière Kid, elle le prit dans ses bras….en bloquant ceux de Kid ! Liz se serra contre lui, Kid pouvait sentir sa poitrine chaude contre son dos, le jeune shinigami était à présent prisonnier d'une peau douce, ses bras bloqués par Liz comme dans l'épisode de la salle de bain (MMMmmmhh….que de bons souvenirs….). Patty avança vers Kid à quatre de pattes de manière très féline, face à lui, elle enjamba Kid et se mit à cheval sur lui. Elle saisit le membre encore dur et l'approcha de ses lèvres humide :

- Patty non ! Non ! Les filles arrêtaient ! Supplia un Kid tout rouge.

Enfin Kid pouvait sentit la peau humide et chaude au bout de son membre dur. Patty fit pénétrée lentement et doucement la verge en érection, c'est à peine à la moitié de la pénétration que Patty commença déjà à gémir doucement au fond de sa gorge pendant que sa sœur l'enviait « profondément ». Il se trouvait que le brin de folie faisait monter plaisir plus rapidement, donc quand Patty fut complétement assise sur son meister, la jeune Thompson sentit déjà un orgasme venir:

- Oh Kid…Pourquoi tu ne prends aucun plaisir ?! Dit Patty ses mains serrés sur ses épaules.

Kid sentit en son arme un véritable corps chaud, cette chaleur, ce mouvement sur son membre… C'est à ce moment-là, que Death The Kid commença à ressentir du plaisir en lui ainsi que deux vendre chaud collés à lui, « J'avoue que cette chaleur n'est pas si désagréable… »Pensa-t-il sans aucune honte.

Le brin de folie en Patty tourna dans tous les sens, chacun de ses tours faisaient gémir Patty qui, malgré sa forte envie, s'enleva rapidement de son meister pour céder la place à sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait arrêté de câliner le dos de son meister en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, surtout au niveau de ses bandes qui, l'excitait étrangement. Liz se mit à la place de sa sœur pendant qu'elle prit la sienne, Liz ne perdit pas un instant et s'assit sur Kid :

- AAAHHH Kid ! Mmmhhh….. S'excita Liz.

Liz serra Kid et lui lécha la joue puis le cou pour enfin lui mordre son téton droit. Ce qui gêna Kid vu qu'il n'avait pas la même chose sur l'autre mais Patty suivit le mouvement de sa sœur et fit pareil en lui mordant son téton gauche, Kid leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant fort pour montrer son plaisir malgré une petite douleur passagère. Patty serra également Kid, elle le lécha aussi bien que sa sœur. Kid sentit véritablement l'excitation en lui et essaya de faire rouler ses hanches en elle malgré le fait qu'il était assis.

Le brin de folie de Liz tourna aussi rapidement que celui de Patty, mais comme Kid y mettait du sien, elle gémit plus fort au risque de se faire entendre. Patty frotta plus sa poitrine au dos de son meister, Kid toujours en plein plaisir, il passa une de ses mains derrière le dos de Liz et une autre essaya d'avoir les seins de Patty. Liz et Patty léchèrent le cou de Kid, Patty finit par lui tirer les cheveux avec ses dents amoureusement pendant Liz appuya de tout son poids sur l'érection de Kid pour l'exciter encore plus.

**°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen….juste devant la porte…12h20_

Stein passa par hasard devant la porte de la salle « Angle Mort », il s'arrêta devant lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de Liz :

- Hum ? Dit-il.

Kid poussa deux doigts au fond du vagin de Patty et tourna autour de son clitoris, il provoqua également un crie de la jeune fille :

- Mais qui est à l'intérieur ? Se demande Stein.

Liz et Patty mordirent en même temps le cou de Kid, mais le plaisir que provoquaient les brins de folie, leur faisait mordre un peu trop fort, et donc Kid cria de douleur. Mais elles le léchèrent pour le calmer donc Kid fit taire légèrement son crie.

- Serais-ce Kid et les sœurs ? Continua Stein.

Liz s'enleva de la verge de son meister, créant un souffle de soulagement à ce dernier. Stein reconnu bien Kid :

- Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas Kid ainsi ! Sourit-til.

Puis il tourna les talons vers la cérémonie :

- Si je reste plus longtemps, je risque de vouloir entrer ! S'exclama-t-il.

**°W°W°W°**

Les trois amoureux calmèrent quelque peu leurs envies, Liz se retira pendant que Kid reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions Liz se pencha à son oreille en même temps que sa petite sœur :

- Tu vois Kid, je t'avais bien dit qu'on passerait un bon moment à trois! Lui susurra-t-elle.

Puis Liz lui lécha l'oreille, elle traîna sa langue sur sa joue pendant que Patty lui lécha l'autre oreille et l'autre joue (symétrie oblige !). Kid trouva ces actions à la fois répugnantes et agréables, lorsque Liz se retrouva devant ses lèvres, elle passa sa langue dessus jusqu'à ce que Kid lui ouvre la bouche pour la laisser entrer. Kid ouvra enfin la bouche, il essaya de tourner sa langue autour de celle de Liz pendant qu'elle voulait la lui mordre. Jalouse, Patty se mit devant eux, elle attrapa la tête de Kid et la tourna d'un geste vers elle à peine la langue de Liz hors de la bouche de Kid que Patty y fourra la sienne. Elle saisit la tête du shinigami pour pouvoir intensifier le baiser.

Liz attrapa Kid, remit sa langue dans sa bouche, ce qui fait que Kid rouler une pelle à deux filles en même temps (NO COMMENT…) ! Juste après ça, Kid s'effondra sur le matelas :

- Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je ressentirais de tels émotions ! S'exclama-t-il.

Patty explosa de rire sous un petit rire moqueur de Liz, quand soudain Patty se crispa, cette fois-ci devant Kid :

- Patty, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Paniqua Kid.

Liz se crispa à son tour au moment où elle voulut aider sa sœur :

- Les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Répéta Kid.

Kid compris que le problème venait du bas de leur ventre, il posa sa main droite sur le ventre de Liz et sa main gauche sur celui de Patty. Leurs ventres étaient brûlant, Kid sentit même que sa remuer dans le bas, cela l'effraya. Tout un coup, Kid ressentit la longueur d'onde de la folie :

- QUOI ?!

À peine à t-il terminé sa phrase que les filles, de par leur douleur cette fois-ci plus violente, agrippèrent son dos avec leurs ongles ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire geindre de douleur. Les filles et lui hurlèrent de douleur pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Kid vit le bas de leur ventre s'étirer comme si une aiguille sortait de leur corps :

- Qu'est-ce que ? Balbutia-t-il.

Liz et Patty gueulèrent de plus en plus fort à mesure que leur ventre s'étirait lorsqu'enfin, Kid virent sortir de leur corps un fil rouge lumineux avec au bout, trois fils crochues. Les brins de folie sortirent de leur corps, en prenant « soin » de tirer sur la peau en sortant comme-ci il voulait rester plus longtemps.

Après que leurs brins de folie furent sortir de leurs corps, Liz et Patty entrainèrent Kid au sol sur le matelas, complètement épuisé. Kid reprit ses esprits sur ce qu'il venait d'être témoin. Pendant que les filles avaient leur visage planté dans le matelas, Kid était face vers le haut. Il ressentit à nouveau la longueur d'onde le la folie. Il leva le menton vers le haut, puis les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui en restant allongé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit (à l'envers bien sûr) deux fils rouges de la taille d'un brin de pailles d'où émanait la longueur d'onde de la folie :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'interrogea-t-il.

- Hmmmm ?

Liz se leva assis, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner :

- Kid qu'est-ce qui y à ? Se plaignait-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit humide entre les jambes, Liz hurla lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était nue, sa petite sœur aussi et son meister AUSSI !

- KIIIIIIDDDD ! Hurla-t-elle.

Kid se leva assis comme elle, mais il se cogna la tête contre celle de Patty qui se redressait en même temps que lui. Patty regarda autour d'elle, elle s'aperçue que elle, sa sœur et Kid étaient tout nu ! Il eut un silence pendant un moment avant qu'elle n'explose de rire :

- AHAHAHAHAHAH pourquoi on est à poil ?!

Liz leva les yeux au ciel :

- Kid ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on est on est à poil sur un matelas ? On n'a quand même pas fait ce que je pense ? Râla Liz en tremblant légèrement.

Kid réfléchie un moment avant de répondre en se frottant la tête :

- On a dormis !

- Nan tu te fous de ma gueule Death The Kid ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ben disons que….

- Et c'est quoi ça ! L'interrompu Patty en pointant du doigt les brins de folie.

Les brins de folie gesticulaient à terre comme deux larves, Kid et les filles s'accoudèrent sur le matelas pour voir de plus près ce qui les étonna :

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est sorti de votre corps ! Répondu Kid.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ces trucs étaient dans notre corps ?! Dit Liz choquée.

- Apparemment ! Confirma Kid en prenant entre ses doigts les deux brins.

Ils se tordirent entre ses doigts, Kid les rapprocha de lui et des filles pour les voir de plus près :

- Quel horreur ! Trembla Liz.

- C'est bizarre ! Rigola Patty.

D'un seul coup, les brins de folie piquèrent Kid qui les lâcha sous le choc. Il voulut les rattraper mais il s'enfuir dans le sol et allèrent rejoindre les sous-sols jusqu'au sac de peau d'Asura. Liz et Patty regardèrent Kid perplexe. Kid regarda son doigt où le brin l'avait piqué et c'est à ce moment-là que Kid se rappela de ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a quinze jours dehors avec Soul et Black*Star puis dans sa chambre le soir même :

- C'est pour ça qu'on a parié avec les garçons !

- Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on a couché ensemble ? Demanda Liz en haussant la voix.

- Eh bien oui ! Répondu Kid en ferma les yeux par dégout.

Liz se couvrit le visage avec ses mains en soufflant :

- C'est marrant moi j'ai rien sentit ! On recommence ? Demanda Patty à l'oreille de Kid.

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il.

- C'est vrai que moi non plus j'ai rien sentit ! Continua Liz.

Kid tomba en arrière sur le matelas en disant, dégouté de lui-même :

- Et c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé !

Les filles sourirent et se couchèrent à côté de lui :

- Il est quelle heure Kid ? Interrogea Liz.

Kid leva son bras et prit sa montre dans sa veste derrière lui :

- 12H25 ! La cérémonie commence à 15h00 ! Répondu-t-il.

- Alors on a un plus de deux heures devant nous ! Sourit Liz.

Et Liz et Patty se remirent sur lui…..

**°W°W°W°W°**

**A que ce chapitre fut long à faire, désolé pour retard et pour peut-être l'absence d'humour ! J'espère que ça vous plus ! Le prochain chapitre sera tapé au plus vite promis et il sera surement le dernier ! Car maintenant vous savez ce qui va arriver dans la prochaine partie, après la séance pornographique de la fanfic, voici la….prochaine séquence pornographique ! (Bah oui !) **

**Toujours merci de me lire, de me suivre, de me mettre en favoris et de mettre des commentaires. **

**Death Kaidda**


	16. Le gage

**Salut à tous ! Ici Death Kaidda et enfin ça y est ! C'est le dernier chapitre ! Et je me suis dépêché de le taper au plus vite ! **

**°W°W°W°W°W°**

J- J

_Shibusen… __Salle « Angle Mort »….12H25_

Liz et Patty s'étaient remises sur lui et c'est sans le savoir qu'elles l'avaient déjà fait que les filles embrassèrent de nouveau leur meister. Kid sentit encore une fois la pression de deux moitiés de lèvres sur sa bouche, chacun étant parfaitement symétrique. Kid se sentit très à l'aise et enlaça ses deux armes en même temps (inutile de dire que c'était de manière Très symétrique !) en leur caressant le dos.

S'ensuit alors une scène lubrique, intense et pleine de chaleur. Kid resta couché, il reprit bien Patty dans ses bras et lui écarta de nouveau les lèvres pour la pénétrer une seconde fois, elle ne manqua pas de gémir encore une fois. Il s'exécuta à des mouvements réguliers pendant qu'elle se mit à genoux, Kid se mit à lui pétrir ses seins Liz ne put résister à la tentation et se mit à genoux au-dessus de la tête de Kid, Kid quitta les seins de Patty pour saisir les cuisses de Liz et mettre sa langue entre ses jambes. Chaque mouvements qu'il exécutait que ce soit celui de son corps ou de sa langue, il obtenait un gracieux gémissement des sœurs Thompson qui le satisfaisait pleinement.

Puis ce fut au tour de Liz qui l'embrassa amoureusement avant que Kid entra de nouveau en elle, elle gémit entièrement satisfaite. Les minutes passèrent, Kid laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus en même temps que ceux des filles il les prit par-derrière sans aucune frustration de ses actes. Ils s'embrassèrent tous les trois en se câlinant sans cesse, en usant de différentes positions et sous chaque orgasmes qui venait. Kid, Liz et Patty voulaient profiter du temps qui leur restait à fond…

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen…devant la salle de la cérémonie…..14H55_

Black*Star et Soul s'inquiétaient énormément de la situation, tous leur avaient échappé, les filles, Kid, le pari tous ! Eux qui pensaient que la partie était gagnée d'avance, les voilà bien bas Maka et Tsubaki étaient au courant du pari, en plus de leur en vouloir et maintenant Kid était surement en train de coucher avec les filles qui en plus de ça, avaient l'air d'être consentante ! Soul et Black*Star étaient les perdants, c'était donc à eux de se mettre à poil :

- J'espère que Kid va changer d'avis ! S'inquiéta la faux démoniaque.

- Un dieu comme moi ne peut pas perdre ! Râla l'assassin.

- Je peux croire qu'on va perdre comme des idiots ! Rajouta Soul.

- Et contre un jeune dieu alors que je suis censé le surpasser ! Continua Black*Star.

- Et tout ça parce qu'on a perdu le contrôle de nos corps ! Ragea Soul.

- Je suis le Grand Black*Star ! Je suis celui qui surpassera Dieu ! Commença à hurler Black*Star.

- C'est quand même bizarre cette perte de contrôle ! Réfléchissait-il.

- Je suis le seul l'unique Black*Star ! Je gagne dans tous les domaines même celui du sexe !

- C'est vrai, habituellement avec Blair même si mon nez saigne, je ne perds pas le contrôle de mon corps ! Continua Soul pendant que Black*Star faisait son show habituel en ignorant quelque peu son ami.

- Je ne perds jamais ! Vous entendez ? Jamais ! Insista le ninja en levant les bras.

Soul croisa les bras derrière la tête :

- Même une érection mais…

- JAMAIS ! JE SUIS LE GRAND BLACK*STAR !Hurla Black*Star devant la salle de la cérémonie.

- LA FERME !Se vexa Soul.

Il sauta sur lui pour le faire taire si bien qu'il se retrouva à quatre sur Black*Star par terre. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le vacarme et la position qu'ils avaient prise faisaient réagir la foule d'élèves qui était devant eux ! Pendant un court silence de mort Soul et Black*Star se sentir mal à l'aise avant que Soul ne s'exclame :

- Oh la honte !

La foule d'élèves ria devant le spectacle juste avant que Maka et Tsubaki ne vinrent les sauver :

- Maka ?! Souri Soul avec un air innocent.

- Hum…la cérémonie va commencer ! Grogna-t-elle.

**°W°W°W°**

_Shibusen…Salle de la cérémonie…..14H58 et 8 secondes !_

Tous les élèves rentrèrent s'assoir dans la salle, Soul et Maka s'installèrent au premier rang, Maka ne regarda et ne parla pas à Soul. Tsubaki et Black*Star s'assirent juste à côté, Tsubaki fit comme Maka et n'adressa pas un mot à son meister. Soul et Black*Star étaient l'un à côté de l'autre :

- Tu crois que Kid va nous forcer à nous déshabiller ? Demanda Black*Star.

Soul vit Maître Shinigami arrivait, il s'inquiéta encore plus lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un le suivre « oh non c'est Kid ? Il a quand même pas dit à son père quand même ?!» :

Soul qu'est-ce qui y a ? Interrogea Black*Star en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Maître Shinigami passa devant Soul qui vit que celui qui était derrière lui n'était autre que Spirit, Soul eut un grand soulagement :

- Non rien j'ai cru voir quelqu'un ! Répondit-il.

Ils levèrent la tête et regardèrent partout dans la salle pour voir s'ils ne repérer pas Kid et les filles :

- Eh ! Si Kid n'est toujours pas là avant le début de la cérémonie, le gage ne comptera pas ! Rigola Black*Star.

- Ouais ! Bava Soul en guise de réponse.

Maka et Tsubaki observèrent la scène de leur partenaire avec désespoir. Stein regarda sa montre « il nous reste deux minutes et Kid n'est toujours pas là ? » pensa-t-il :

- Tu vas voir il va arriver en retard ! Rigola Soul.

- Ouais il va surement arriver à 15 heures et 8 min pour respecter sa symétrie ! AH AH AH ! Rajouta Black*Star.

La porte de la salle se ferma, Maître Shinigami s'apprêta à parler, il leva ses deux grosses mains blanches en l'air quand soudain :

- Je suis là ! Cria une voix masculine derrière la porte.

Kid poussa la porte et arriva en courant avec les filles derrière lui. Tous les trois avaient un point commun….ils étaient en train de se rhabiller ! (Donc bonjour la discrétion !). Kid était en train de resserrer sa ceinture alors que sa chemise était déboutonnée lundi à mardi et sa cravate au-dessus de l'épaule coincée avec sa veste blanche qu'il avait enfilée à moitié. Liz essayait de remettre ses sous-vêtements en gardant la main sur sa jupe en plus de sa poitrine. Enfin Patty préféra plus remettre son chapeau plutôt que bien remettre sa chemise d'où on pouvait voir sa forte poitrine et son short qui laisser voir la couleur de ses sous-vêtements sans compter leurs lassés qui n'étaient pas fait qui leurs donner le risque de tomber à tout moment. Mais aussi le fait qu'ils faisaient ça avec un air tout à fait « naturel » devant une foule d'élèves, de professeurs et aussi devant le directeur! (-_-')

Kid arriva devant son père en passant devant Soul et Black*Star en souriant pendant que ces derniers étaient la bouche grande ouverte Maître Shinigami regarda Kid avec un air…. (Mais comment voulais vous qu'on le sache il a un masque p*****) :

- Euh Kid…

- Veuillez excuser notre retard père nous…nous échangions des propos ! Dit Kid en fermant sa veste.

- Hum…et bien…nous allons pouvoir commencer alors! Souri Maître Shinigami pour passer au plus vite ce léger…« contretemps ».

- Attendez Père ! J'ai quelques choses de très important à faire ! Imposa Kid.

- Ah bon ? Répondu Shinigami en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Kid sourit et se retourna vers Soul et Black*Star qui essayer de quitter la salle en douce :

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Stein.

- Prendre la fuite…euh l'air ! Insinua Soul.

Kid mit les mains dans ses poches :

- Tu prends la fuite Black*Star ? Lui dit-il tout souriant.

- Le Grand Black*Star ne prend jamais la suite ! Cria Black*Star en marchant vite vers Kid.

Black*Star s'arrêta net devant Kid en se montrant plus dominant envers lui, Soul les regarda un moment avant d'avancer vers son camarade aux cheveux bleus :

- Moi non plus ! Bava-t-il en marchant vite à son tour vers Kid.

Tout le monde regardait la scène avec une goutte de désespoir derrière la tête connaissant le gage, Liz et Patty commencer à rire d'avance sous le regard de honte de Maka et Tsubaki. Kid sourit de plus bel :

- D'accord je vous crois ! Mettez-vous tout nu ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Soul.

- C'est hors de question ! Hurla Black*Star.

- QUOI ? Crièrent le Maître Shinigami et beaucoup de personnes en même temps.

- Tu rêves Kid ! Lui lança Soul.

- Je me mettrais pas à poil pour tes beaux yeux ! Lui grogna Black*Star.

- T'as peur de voir ton anatomie ! Lui renvoie Kid.

- Quoi c'était ça le gage ?! Cria Maka.

- Quoi ?! Hurla Tsubaki à son tour.

Tout le monde se mit à rire :

- Viens me le faire si t'est un homme ! Menaça Black*Star.

- Si tu veux ! Répondu Kid.

**°W°W°W°**

Une des fenêtres qui donner sur la cour de l'école se brisèrent, les gens de l'extérieur coururent à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Soul et Black*Star était sur le sol de la cour, Kid les avait éjectés dehors. Pendant qu'ils se relevaient, Kid passa par la fenêtre :

- Non mais attend Kid, qui nous dit que tu l'as vraiment fait ? Lui demanda Soul.

- Moi je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Leur fit remarquer Kid ?

- Ah ouais comment ? Demanda Black*Star.

- Bah….

Kid tourna la tête vers Maka et Tsubaki qui se mit à rougir fort devant tous les regards :

- Non mais il sait rien passé ! Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ! Rassura Maka en agitant les bras très gênés que tout le monde la regarde.

Tsubaki hocha la tête pour dire non en rougissant :

- Eh attend ça ne veut rien dire ! Se défendit Black*Star.

- Bah alors pourquoi t'est monté sur les lavabos dans les toilettes l'autre jour en criant « !) Ce n'est pas le fils à papa qui me battra ! Cette fois-ci le pari c'est du sérieux ! » ? Lui fit remarquait Patty.

- Quoi vous nous avez écoutés ? Râla Soul.

- Alors vous l'admettez hein ?! Accusa Liz.

- Hein non ! Essaya de contredire Soul.

Kid perdit légèrement patience (en plus de n'avoir pas supporté l'expression « fils à papa »), il se tourna vers Liz et Patty :

- Bon les filles déshabiller-les ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Attends ! Et comment on peut savoir pour toi si tu l'as vraiment fait ?! Questionna Black*Star.

- Peut-être si tu l'avais fait tu l'aurais su ! Lui dit Liz en lui attrapant ses vêtements. Patty se mit derrière Soul avec un grand sourire sadique sur le visage. Et en même temps, les sœurs Thompson tirèrent et arrachèrent leurs vêtements. Toute la foule se mit à rigoler sous le visage de honte des partenaires des deux perdants.

Par forte honte tout rougissant, Soul et Black*Star cachèrent leur anatomie avec leurs mains seules leurs chaussures étaient encore à leurs pieds. Patty partit en fou rire total avec sa sœur sous un sourire vainqueur de Kid. Bon ils étaient nus et pour qu'ils courent, Liz et Patty eurent une idée…..qui pourrait être les séquelles de leurs brins de folie :

- Hey Soul! Black*Star! Cria Liz.

- Quoi? Répondit Soul.

- Vous ne pensez pas que serais mieux si vous bandiez ! Leur proposa Liz sous les rires hystériques de sœur.

- Hein ?! Paniqua Soul.

Patty commença tendit sa main en bavant et voulut attraper le membre de la faux démoniaque que personne ne voyait. Soul cria et se mit à courir de plus en plus vite pour échapper à Patty tandis que Black*Star courait….pardon…..Foncer pour fuir Liz qui finit par s'arrêter tellement elle riait. En courant, Soul et Black*Star tombèrent à terre et ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'enlever de s'aider de leurs mains pour se relever. Tous les élèves de Shibusen virent enfin ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes.

Tous ceux présents explosèrent de rire, Maka et Tsubaki voulurent se cacher quelque part, Kid regarda la scène de loin avec Liz et Patty qui avait fini de courir :

- Quelles asymétries vraiment! Grogna-t-il pendant Liz et Patty s'étaient accoudés sur lui.

- Au moi la tienne était satisfaisante ! S'exclama Liz en souriant.

- Pardon ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Tout d'un coup, il se passa la même qu'avec Liz et Patty dans la salle « Angle Mort », les deux perdants se crispèrent pendant que leurs brins de folie sortirent de leur corps et s'échappèrent dans le sol. Soul ET Black*Star se relevèrent, ils tournèrent la tête de droite à gauche avant de constater qu'il était tout nu avec leurs chaussures et que les gens autour d'eux rigolaient. Soul et Black*Star remirent leurs mains :

- Je rêve c'est un cauchemar ! Hurla Soul.

- Bah ! (Black*Star enleva ses mains) le dieu que je suis à de véritables atouts ! Je considère donc que sur ce point-là j'ai gagné ! S'écria-t-il en levant le doigt en l'air.

- QUOI ?!

Tsubaki courut vers Black*Star avec son manteau, lui mettre sur le dos en paniquant :

- Black*Star ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

Tsubaki qui avait été témoin de la souffrance temporaire de son partenaire, oublia le pari et s'était inquiété terriblement pour lui ! Black*Star n'essaya même pas de comprendre et répondu :

- Je suis un dieu, je ne connais pas la peur !

Tsubaki sourit maintenant que son meister aller mieux et rentra avec BlacK*Star à leur appartement. Maka prit donna sa veste à Soul en l'interrogea à son tour :

- Tu te souviens de quelques choses ?

- Bah en fait nan et je ne préfère pas le savoir ! RAh… Ce n'est pas cool ça ! Répondit-il.

Maka eut le sourire aux lèvres à son tour et ne s'intéressa même pas au pourquoi du comment. Ils rentrèrent aussi. De par les évènements, Maître Shinigami dut annuler la cérémonie (vu que tout le monde renter chez eux) Stein qui avait senti la longueur d'onde la folie, ce dit qu'elle avait dû être la cause de tous ces évènements surprenant.

Kid rentra avec les sœurs au manoir en se promettant une chose :

- PLUS JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS DE PARI !

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour les commentaires ! Je suis à 2 331 vues, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^**

**J'espère que le Pari vous aura plu et je vous retrouve pour une autre fanfic ! Bonne rentrée (désolé je plomb l'atmosphère…) et lisez bien vos mangas !**

**La page suivante est un petit bonus….**

**Death Kaidda**


	17. BONUS

**BONUS….**

**°W°**

_Shibusen….Le lendemain….Classe des EAT…..8H00_

Kid était assis entre Liz et Patty repensant à la journée d'hier, Patty lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- On peut le refaire ce soir ?

- Quoi ?! Non c'est hors de question ! Répondit-il en chuchotant.

- Pourtant tu as bien aimé hier ! Dit plus haut Liz en regardant ses ongles.

- Mais tu vas te taire idiote ! Lui dit plus bas Kid avant que Stein n'arrive.

- Silence tout le monde ! Ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde se tut, Stein regarda Kid :

- Au faite Kid ?

- Hum…

- Ton père veut te voir après la classe ! Il m'a dit de te dire que c'était pour échanger des propos !

- Quoi ? Cria-t-il.

Puis Stein regarda autour du trio :

- Tient ? Soul et Maka sont absents ? Et Black*Star et Tsubaki aussi apparemment !

- Bon bah on va commencer le cour sans eux donc et…

- On est là ! Cria Maka en ouvrant la porte de la salle de cour.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki et Black*Star étaient en sueur en train de se rhabiller….

Stein fronça les sourcils :

- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez à quatre ?

Soul releva la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et dit en hochant la tête :

- On révisait !

**°W°**

**NO COMMENT…-_-'**


End file.
